Fly me to the moon, let me swing among those stars
by Uokawa Moriko
Summary: AU. Drama. Um pouco de angst. Shounen ai. Yaoi. Shizaya. Capítulos longos uwu' Leiam, as explicações estão no interior. Eu já desisti de escrever sumários. Mori out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Durarara!, não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Pairing: **Shizuo/Izaya

**Género:** Romance/Drama/AU

**Aviso:** Minor Characters Death

**Nota:** É a primeira vez que escrevo um AU destas proporções, e quero com isto dizer que nunca criei um Universo Alternativo digno desse nome, normalmente limito-me a mudar um ou outro pormenor da história original e fico-me por aí, mas desta vez decidi criar uma coisa diferente, algo que não tivesse praticamente nada a ver com a história original.

_Boa leitura._

* * *

**Fly me to the moon, let me swing among those stars**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

O Circo é uma das formas de entretenimento mais antigas da civilização Humana.

As pessoas sempre vão gostar de circo, umas mais do que outras, ou talvez não apreciem certos números, mas de uma maneira ou de outra, todas as pessoas gostam de circo.

E porquê?

Pelo cocktail de emoções que lhes é apresentado, talvez.

Risos, lágrimas, espanto, surpresa, raiva, drama, amor, força, beleza, fealdade, tudo isso é apresentado num curto espaço de tempo e é assimilado de uma vez só.

É como viver uma vida inteira num instante e num espaço físico confinado.

Soa pretensioso? Talvez, mas não deixa de ser verdade.

Na sua maioria, os circos de hoje em dia são itinerantes, mas ainda há alguns estacionários, sendo esses últimos os mais populares pois primam pela espectacularidade dos números apresentados, que variam constantemente.

E é num desses que se situa esta narrativa.

Numa feira popular de grandes dimensões, que funcionava o ano inteiro, existia um enorme edifício que se destacava de todos os outros.

Era uma construção de madeira bastante pitoresca, que caso não se soubesse que fazia apenas um ano desde o término da sua construção, dir-se-ia que já existia há dezenas de anos, devido às características oitocentistas da fachada.

Na realidade, essa companhia de circo conhecida por ser bastante excêntrica e que pertencia à afamada família Kishitani, já existia há mais de vinte anos, mas há cerca de quatro, um incêndio de grandes proporções reduzira o edifício a pouco mais do que cinzas.

Três pessoas perderam a vida e dezenas ficaram feridas.

As causas do incêndio permanecem pouco claras, mas houve quem dissesse que tudo começara com uma discussão.

* * *

**Capítulo I –** Reminiscências

* * *

"Onde é que está o Shizuo?!", Gritou uma voz histérica e desesperada, "Esta coisa vai cair-nos em cima se ele não vier cá depressa!"

Era Erika, que ajudada por Walker tentava colocar o cenário do palco no sítio. Tinham conseguido levantá-lo do chão e agora estavam a empurra-lo, mas estavam claramente os dois aflitos, porque o cenário devia pesar perto de trezentos quilos e eles já tinham os joelhos a tremer.

De repente o cenário foi colocado no sítio com estrépito e eles deram um salto surpreendidos.

"Quem é que vos mandou inventar?!", Reclamou a voz irritada de Shizuo, enquanto ele sacudia o pó das mãos, "Não sabiam esperar?! Seus palhaços de merda!"

Eles fizeram um ar altivo, levemente ofendido.

"Ser palhaço é uma profissão muito digna, caríssimo senhor Heiwajima. E ia pedir-lhe que não usasse esse tipo de linguagem perante uma tão bela paisagem!", Exclamou Erika, altivamente, apontando para o cenário.

"De péssimo gosto, sem dúvida", apoiou Walker "Um luar tão bonito e o senhor conspurca-o com vocábulos de cariz duvidoso"

Nesse momento Erika atingiu o clímax do drama, atirando-se ao chão de joelhos, com lágrimas nos olhos e os braços levantados num gesto de imploração.

"Oh Deus", começou ela "Um ambiente que inspira a poemas românticos, a prosas épicas, a danças exóticas, oh, oh, OHHHH! Oh, mundo cruel! OHHHHH! Não tendes coração!", Exclamou ela, atirando-se para o chão a chorar dramaticamente.

"OHHHHHH!", Fez Walker também, antes de se atirar também para o chão a rebolar.

Shizuo ficou ali a olhar para eles com cara de poucos amigos durante todo aquele drama.

"Tsk…quem é que vos atura!", Resmungou, antes de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e ir embora, irritado.

E ainda conseguiu ouvi-los descascar-se a rir antes de se enfiar para os bastidores e deixar de os ouvir.

Ainda se conseguia sentir um ligeiro cheiro a novo ali dentro. Algo normal, uma vez que o edifício tinha apenas um ano.

Entrou no seu camarim e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ficou parado ao pé da porta, olhando em volta.

Estava tudo practicamente igual ao que era antes do incêndio e isso irritava-o.

Tudo, desde a mobília até às cores acastanhadas da madeira das paredes, era exactamente igual. Aquele toucador ridículo com luzes continuava no mesmo sítio, e até aquela estúpida poltrona verde-musgo continuava ali. Ele detestava aquela poltrona horrenda.

Não era suposto fingirem que nada tinha acontecido, deviam lembrar-se! Em nome dos que tinham morrido!

Mas não, apesar de não ter havido espectáculo durante quatro anos, todos se comportavam como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A começar por aqueles dois palhaços, que pareciam viver numa eterna peça de teatro.

Era como se aqueles quatro anos não tivessem existido para aquela gente.

Deu um pontapé num vaso de flores que estava encostado ao cabide da entrada, fazendo-o voar para o outro lado da divisão, antes de se estilhaçar contra a parede espalhando terra por todo o lado.

Sentia a respiração sair-lhe dolorosamente dos pulmões quando se foi sentar na maldita poltrona verde musgo.

Encostou o rosto às mãos, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Esfregava o rosto com força, sentindo uma fúria enorme começar a apossar-se de si.

A respiração começava a descontrolar-se, doía-lhe o peito, e sentia o corpo dormente.

Quatro anos. Já se tinham passado quatro anos desde o incêndio.

Quatro anos desde que eles tinham morrido e ninguém parecia querer lembrar-se.

Como é que podiam fazer uma coisa dessas?! Como é que podiam querer esquecê-los?! Fazer isso era o mesmo que ignorar o facto de eles terem existido, de terem actuado junto deles, de terem sido colegas de trabalho.

As imagens desse dia passaram-lhe violentamente à frente dos olhos e conseguiu ouvir novamente os gritos de desespero.

* * *

x

* * *

Fora no dia 23 de Dezembro. Dois dias antes do Natal.

Estava um frio cortante e a neve caía incessantemente, cobrindo a terra com um manto branco, gelado.

O Circo parecia um gigantesco bolo de _chantilly_.

Era de noite, e as luzes da fachada brilhavam convidativamente entre os flocos de neve que caíam do céu em cascata, e nesse dia, a plateia estava cheia. Não cabia mais ninguém.

Sendo o tão esperado espectáculo de Natal do _Circo Sturlson, _não admirava que assim fosse.

Tudo corria como previsto, o público estava ao rubro.

O número da cavaleira sem cabeça, que cavalgava pelo meio da plateia sem tocar em ninguém era uma das atracções principais.

Kazuka, o magnífico Ilusionista e as irmãs Orihara, as inacreditáveis contorcionistas, em números espectaculares de magia e movimentos corporais absurdos, que deixavam qualquer um em dúvida sobre a existência de ossos nos corpos das duas jovens, faziam as delícias do público.

Os malabaristas, os acrobatas de solo, a atira-facas. O público ia ficando cada vez mais excitado.

Faltavam apenas o tão esperado número do trapézio e os palhaços.

Lá fora estava um frio de morte, mas dentro do edifício o calor era inacreditável. Viam-se pessoas com as faces incandescentes por todo o lado, com as frontes suadas e os braços levantados de entusiasmo.

"Está aqui um calor que não se pode", dissera Shinra nos bastidores quando os trapezistas se preparavam para entrar em cena, abanando-se com um leque improvisado "E este fato não ajuda nada", reclamava ele "O sistema de aquecimento deve estar a trabalhar bem"

Ele era o apresentador e usava um fato roxo com lantejoulas e rendilhados brancos farfalhudos no pescoço e nos punhos.

"Lá fora deve estar-se pior", dissera Shizuo, que estava de roupa interior e não era suposto "Onde diabos é que estão os fatos?!", Perguntou ele em voz alta, furioso "O número começa dentro de 15 minutos, pá!"

"Porque é que não vais assim, Shizu-chan?", Perguntou uma voz divertidamente irritante, atrás dele "Acho que te favorece~"

Era Izaya Orihara, um dos seus volantes no trapézio.

Também ele estava só em roupa interior, e foi abraçar-se a Shizuo por trás, encostando o seu peito despido às costas nuas de Shizuo, antes de o abraçar com uma gentileza sensual e lhe cruzar os braços em volta do peito, colocando-lhe as mãos nos ombros e aproximando os dois corpos.

Shizuo arrepiou-se ao sentir o corpo esbelto de Izaya encostado ao seu naquele abraço tão íntimo.

Sentia nas costas os mamilos arrepiados, endurecidos pelo frio, e a pele surrealmente suave de Izaya, que apesar do calor insuportável que se fazia sentir, era demasiado fria, tal como as mãos geladas que sentia nos ombros.

"Tsk…larga-me, sua pulga", reclamou ele, mas não se lembrava de se ter tentado libertar dele nesse momento, "Porque é que estás tão gelado? Não tens sangue?!"

Izaya riu-se, soltando-o e afastando-se dele agilmente, aparecendo quase instantaneamente à sua frente.

"Talvez me pudesses aquecer um bocadinho antes de subirmos ao trapézio…o que é que dizes?~", Sugeriu ele semicerrando os olhos sedutoramente, em tom de provocação e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha desenhado naqueles lábios finos e rosados parecia não pertencer ali, era como se distorcesse a expressão real do rosto de Izaya, que muito sinceramente, Shizuo não sabia dizer qual era.

Sabia apenas que aquele tipo o irritava com aquela estúpida maneira de ser.

Para não falar do facto de ele passar a vida a provoca-lo, por saber que Shizuo era uma pessoa com o pavio curto.

Com o pavio curto não, ele nem sequer tinha pavio nenhum. Era um barril de pólvora autêntico, e Izaya ficava encantado em afiar facas perto dele.

"Vai à merda, pá! Onde é que estão o raio dos fatos?!", Exclamou Shizuo, corando levemente e desviando o olhar de Izaya. E depois ainda vinha com aquelas brincadeiras parvas para cima dele!

Izaya fez um beicinho adorável, que era claramente fingido.

Shizuo começava a ficar furioso com a brincadeira. Não gostava nada quando Izaya se fingia de muito triste, porque para ele, aquela pulga não era capaz de sentir coisa nenhuma. Para ele, Izaya só sabia fazer duas coisas: piruetas e atazanar-lhe a cabeça.

Mas entretanto chegou Saki, a rapariga do guarda-roupa muito aflita com os fatos nos braços.

"Estão aqui os fatos! Desculpem pela demora", pediu ela em tom de súplica com lágrimas nos olhos, aterrorizada com a aura furiosa de Shizuo.

"Já não era sem tempo!", Exclamou Shizuo, arrancando-lhe os fatos das mãos.

Passou os fatos a cada um dos volantes e tratou de vestir o seu.

Ainda se lembrava, eram fatos de licra azuis e brancos com lantejoulas e um decote em V até meio do peito.

E estava na hora da apresentação.

"Shizuo-san…", ouviu ele uma voz trémula dizer atrás de si, depois de sentir alguém tocar-lhe no braço.

Já não havia mais ninguém no vestiário, e ele ia a sair também.

Virou-se para o encarar.

Era Masaomi Kida, o mais novo dos seus volantes, que tinha apenas 16 anos.

Tinha um ar de pânico estampado no rosto e tremia por todos os lados.

"O que é que se passa Kida?", Perguntou Shizuo, preocupado a olhar para ele "Sentes-te mal?"

De facto ele tinha passado o dia bastante calado.

"Err…eu…eu…tive um sonho…e…bem…eu…estou com medo…", admitira o rapaz por fim, engolindo em seco.

Shizuo ficou confuso a olhar para ele.

"Um sonho? Que tipo de sonho?", Perguntou, sem conseguir entender.

Kida estremeceu.

"Se calhar é uma parvoíce…mas…eu senti…senti que era uma premonição…", dissera ele, claramente aterrorizado.

Shizuo calara-se por momentos a olhar para o jovem à sua frente com ar pensativo, mas depois sorriu, colocando-lhe uma mão no ombro e dando-lhe umas palmadinhas.

"Está tudo bem…seja lá o que for, foi só um sonho! Não te preocupes com isso, vai correr tudo bem!", Assegurou Shizuo, confiante.

Kida sorriu também timidamente, parecendo mais bem-disposto.

"Vocês vão ficar aí a conversar ou vão subir?", Perguntou uma voz fria e exasperada de rapariga ao fundo do corredor.

Era Vorona, o único elemento feminino do número do trapézio.

Lembrava-se de como o fato dela era rosa em vez de azul e lhe assentava maravilhosamente nas curvas suaves do corpo.

Shizuo sorriu-lhe, animado.

"Vamos subir já, Vorona-san!", Declarou ele.

E subiram ao trapézio.

Aquele não era um número de trapézio comum. Não se limitavam a baloiçar de um lado para o outro no baloiço e dar meia dúzia de mortais pelo ar.

Era uma espécie de malabarismo humano, em que Shizuo era o malabarista encarregue de fazer circular os malabares humanos, pois tinha uma força inacreditável. _Uma força monstruosa_, como Izaya gostava de lhe chamar, para desagrado de Shizuo.

Para além da infra-estrutura de metal comum, havia quatro postes posicionados geometricamente na área de espectáculos. Cada um desses postes estava conectado com a infra-estrutura de metal através de cabos iluminados com luzes vermelhas.

Em cada um dos postes havia uma prancha, para os trapezistas poderem saltar para o baloiço respectivo.

O número do trapézio era o clímax do espectáculo, e no _Circo Sturlson_ era particularmente apreciado pela sua excentricidade original.

Lembrava-se de sentir as mãos de Izaya nas suas, as mãos de Vorona, as mãos de Kida.

Lançava-os pelo ar como se eles não tivessem peso, era uma sensação assombrosa de poder.

Era fantástico vê-los dar mortais em pleno ar. Como se estivessem a voar.

Shizuo lembrava-se de ficar tão maravilhado como o público de cada vez que os via voar, apesar de os ver fazê-lo centenas de vezes.

Saber que era ele que os fazia voar era uma sensação extremamente gratificante.

Lembrava-se de ter visto Izaya piscar-lhe o olho com um sorriso, quando ele o lançou para a pirueta final e lembrava-se de ter ficado a vê-lo dar mortais rapidamente com uma elegância inacreditável, que nenhum dos outros possuía. Aquele idiota tinha talento, recordava-se de ter pensado nesse momento.

A primeira parte do número correu maravilhosamente e o público estava entusiasmadíssimo.

Mas na segunda parte, que era a parte principal, as coisas começaram a correr mal.

"Onde é que está o magnésio?!", Perguntou Shizuo, em desespero.

Estavam todos reunidos na plataforma principal e estavam a preparar-se para regressar às posições.

"Não sei!", Exclamou Kida, em pânico a tremer dos pés à cabeça.

"Não é aquilo ali em baixo?", Perguntou Vorona, apontando para o chão sob a plataforma, que ficava a nada menos do que 30 metros de onde eles estavam.

De facto era mesmo o pó lá espalhado em baixo.

"Quem é que espetou com aquela merda lá para baixo?!", Gritou Shizuo, enraivecido.

"Oops…acho que fui eu quando aterrei aqui…", admitiu Izaya, com um sorriso estranho a olhar para a porcaria que tinha feito.

Shizuo passou-se e agarrou-o pelos colarinhos do fato.

"E AGORA?! E AGORA O QUE È QUE VAMOS FAZER?!", Gritou-lhe ele, encarando-o furioso "ESTÁS A PENSAR PENDURAR-TE NA BARRA SEM MAGNÉSIO NAS MÃOS, SEU IMBECIL?!"

"NÃO GRITES COMIGO! NÃO FIZ DE PROPÓSITO, ESTÁ BEM?!", Gritou-lhe Izaya de volta, colocando as suas mãos nas de Shizuo e apertando-as com força e devolvendo-lhe o olhar, igualmente furioso.

"O CARALHO! EU CONHEÇO-TE!", Acusou Shizuo, enraivecido.

Izaya arregalou os olhos, com ar claramente chocado e cerrou os dentes, antes de lhe dar um soco na boca com toda a força.

"Não, não conheces", declarou Izaya, com uma frieza que ninguém lhe conhecia olhando-o com raiva no olhar.

Shizuo levou a mão ao lábio, que começara a sangrar, e afastou-se dele surpreendido.

Mas já não havia nada a fazer, ele já estava descontrolado. A pólvora acabara de explodir.

E quando deu por si, tinha tentado dar um soco a Izaya, que este desviou e que acertou no poste atrás dele.

As luzes dos cabos eram eléctricas, pelo que tinham de estar ligadas a alguma coisa, e essa coisa era a estrutura de metal, que por dentro era uma autêntica bomba eléctrica.

Shizuo partiu o metal com o punho, tão violento fora o soco, e enfiou a mão no meio dos cabos eléctricos que havia dentro da estrutura. Ao puxar a mão ensanguentada para fora, rebentou alguns deles, provocando instantaneamente um curto-circuito que rapidamente se espalhou a todos os outros cabos e incendiou o poste inteiro em poucos minutos.

Ninguém sabia exactamente o que se estava a passar lá em cima, até verem o poste a ser engolido pelas chamas.

Tal como o sistema de luzes era eléctrico, também o aquecimento era eléctrico, pelo que num instante os cabos do aquecimento, que estavam distribuídos, nada menos do que por todo o lado, incluindo os assentos da plateia e o telhado, se incendiaram, pegando fogo literalmente a tudo.

Shizuo olhava horrorizado para o que estava a acontecer, não querendo acreditar nos seus olhos.

Havia pessoas a correr em todas as direcções, ouviam-se coisas a explodir ao longe, a plataforma tremia. Parecia o inferno. Parecia realmente o inferno. Era difícil de acreditar que ainda há menos de dez minutos o espectáculo estava a decorrer com tanta perfeição.

"É como…como…no meu sonho…", murmurou Kida, em estado de choque, com os olhos arregalados e as chamas reflectidas no olhar.

Shizuo olhou para ele de repente, chocado com a revelação.

Ouviam-se os gritos desesperados das pessoas lá em baixo que se abalroavam e acotovelavam umas às outras na ânsia de escapar dali o mais rápido possível.

"NÃO QUERO MORRER!", Gritou Kida de súbito, sendo tomado pelo pânico e pelo desespero.

Agarrou no baloiço e içou-se para longe.

"NÃO! KIDA! NÃO FAÇAS ISSO! VAIS CAIR!", Berrou-lhe Shizuo "VOLTA AQUI!"

Já não havia rede de protecção, pois as chamas já a tinham destruído.

E saltou também para um dos baloiços, tentando alcançar o rapaz, mas já foi tarde demais.

Ainda conseguiu agarrar-lhe na mão antes de ele cair, mas ele tinha desmaiado, possivelmente por causa do pânico e da inalação de dióxido de carbono, e não agarrou na mão de Shizuo, pelo que escorregou-lhe e caiu desamparado, de uma altura de 30 metros.

De súbito pareceu que o som tinha desaparecido.

Não foi sequer capaz de ouvir os gritos que saíam da sua própria garganta.

Não, não, não podia ser, aquilo não podia estar a acontecer. Ele não podia ter morrido.

Olhou em volta.

Parecia que os acontecimentos se desencadeavam em câmara lenta. Conseguiu ver o rapaz cair e viu exactamente onde e o que lhe aconteceu, mas parecia tudo desenrolar-se demasiado devagar. Como se estivesse encurralado no sonho de outra pessoa.

Completamente descontrolado, ainda agarrado à barra com uma só mão, fazendo uma força titânica no metal da mesma, olhou para a plataforma, mesmo a tempo de ver Vorona a ser atingida com um cabo eléctrico que se soltara, e ser mortalmente electrocutada, caindo lentamente de joelhos na plataforma, cravando o olhar com o horror estampado, em Shizuo, antes de cair para a frente e consequentemente da plataforma abaixo.

Teve noção de ter arregalado os olhos e gritado a plenos pulmões, mas não conseguiu ouvir-se.

Não conseguiu ouvir nada.

Izaya estava de pé, olhando para o sítio de onde Vorona caíra, sem se mover.

Não tinha expressão no rosto, estava apenas a olhar. Olhou depois para a mancha escarlate que se formara no local onde Kida tinha caído, continuando na mesma posição estática.

E isso foi o que despertou Shizuo do horror em que se encontrava, sendo atingido brutalmente pela realidade e por tudo o que se passava à sua volta, incluindo o som, que voltara subitamente e quase o ensurdeceu.

"IZAYAAAAA!", Berrou ele, içando-se de repente para a plataforma.

Izaya estremeceu ao ouvir a sua voz e olhou para ele, com a mesma expressão vazia.

"Shizu-chan…", murmurou ele, inexpressivamente.

Shizuo aterrou na plataforma e encarou-o completamente desnorteado, respirando com força.

Havia fumo e chamas por todo o lado, metade do tecto já se tinha desmoronado e a plateia já tinha sido parcialmente destruída, bem como o círculo, cujo chão era de madeira.

A neve derretia-se ao atravessar o buraco do telhado, e parecia que estava a chover. Uma chuva quente e ácida.

As pessoas já tinham conseguido fugir quase todas, eles eram praticamente os únicos que ainda não tinham feito nada para sair dali.

"Eles estão mortos, Shizu-chan…", disse Izaya, abrindo um sorriso estranho, o mesmo sorriso de quando vira o magnésio espalhado lá em baixo, continuando com os olhos abertos inexpressivamente sem pestanejar "Eles estão mortos…"

Shizuo sentiu lágrimas de raiva começarem a escorrer-lhe copiosamente pela cara abaixo.

"EU SEI QUE ESTÃO!", Berrou ele, com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas "COMO É QUE PODES ESTAR TÃO CALMO?! COMO MALDITO?!", Atirou-lhe ele descontrolado, aproximando-se de Izaya, agarrando-o novamente pelos colarinhos do fato e levantando-o do chão.

Izaya não se moveu quando ele o agarrou, olhando novamente para o sítio por onde vira Vorona cair e depois para Shizuo, com o mesmo sorriso estranho e olhar vidrado.

"DIZ ALGUMA COISA, MALDITO! PORQUE É QUE ISTO ESTÁ A ACONTECER?!", Perguntou-lhe ele aos berros, com as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe abundantemente pelas faces.

"Fomos nós Shizu-chan, a culpa foi nossa…", disse Izaya, num murmúrio.

E foi como se tivessem acabado de o apunhalar, tal foi a dor que sentiu no peito.

"NÃO! A CULPA È TUA! ESTAS SEMPRE A IRRITAR-ME! Odeio-te, odeio-te, ODEIO-TE!", Berrou Shizuo a plenos pulmões e a chorar cada vez mais.

E Izaya pareceu despertar do seu transe violentamente, com aquelas palavras.

Olhou-o com um ar furioso e ferido que Shizuo não lhe conhecia e que também não conseguiu perceber.

"Odeias-me, não é?", Perguntou ele, com o mesmo sorriso estranho que ficava ainda mais estranho naquele olhar de fúria "Seja, já calculava" disse ele friamente "Mas não vou deixar que me culpes só a mim, porque a culpa é tanto tua como minha", declarou ele, antes de dar um puxão para se libertar de Shizuo.

Shizuo ficou a olhar para ele chocado, não querendo acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir pois, e ele sabia-o demasiado bem, Izaya tinha toda a razão.

* * *

x

* * *

E já tinham passado quatro anos desde esse dia.

Para além de Kida e Vorona, também tinha morrido um dos responsáveis pelo sistema eléctrico ao tentar desligar a fonte de energia.

Shizuo e Izaya tinham sido salvos por Simon, o vendedor de sushi da feira, pouco depois da discussão na plataforma, tendo sido ambos içados através do tecto do circo pelo helicóptero dos bombeiros.

Depois de terem sido vistos pelos paramédicos, Shizuo perdeu Izaya de vista e não o voltou a ver mais.

Ninguém sabia dele, nem nunca mais se ouviu nada sobre o seu paradeiro.

Não se sabia se estava vivo ou morto.

Como causa do incêndio, tinha sido dito que fora um curto-circuito. Tendo ficado tudo practicamente reduzido a cinzas, tinha sido difícil averiguar a situação.

Shizuo sabia, claro, mas não fora capaz de dizer nada a ninguém. Simplesmente não conseguira reunir coragem suficiente para assumir a culpa pela morte dos companheiros e pela destruição do edifício. Ocultara todos os factos e não havia mais ninguém que soubesse o que realmente tinha acontecido para além dele.

E de Izaya, que tinha desaparecido depois do acidente.

Desde esse dia Shizuo não tivera uma noite de descanso, digna desse nome. Sentia um peso no peito, um nó na garganta, uma fúria latente.

Não voltara a subir ao trapézio desde então.

Era agora um acrobata de solo, e fazia um número acrobático com as irmãs Orihara, as irmãs de Izaya.

O trapézio fora reconstruído, mas permanecia intocado. Não havia trapezistas.

Existia a infra-estrutura mas não quem a subisse.

Shizuo abanou a cabeça, esfregando o rosto mais uma vez, tentando libertar-se daqueles pensamentos pouco saudáveis.

Levantou-se e foi até ao toucador, apoiando as mãos na mesa, antes de olhar para o espelho.

Estava com um aspecto horrível. Tinha o cabelo todo desgrenhado, viam-se olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos e estava extremamente pálido. Estava a usar uma camisa branca aberta até meio do peito e uns _jeans_ largos velhos e gastos, parecia quase um mendigo.

Suspirou, virando-lhe as costas, depois de pegar num cantil de whisky que ali tinha e dar um trago.

O sabor forte da bebida a escorrer-lhe pela garganta acalmou-o ligeiramente.

Era Novembro, e estava frio.

Talvez fosse melhor não pensar mais nisso, estando a cerca de um mês do dia 23 de Dezembro, era normal que pensasse nesses acontecimentos com mais frequência, mas tinha de se controlar em nome do _Circo Sturlson_.

Afinal, o espectáculo tinha de continuar, fosse como fosse.

* * *

x

* * *

"Bem, meus queridos artistas", começou Shinra abrindo os braços e um sorriso de orelha a orelha, depois de estarem todos reunidos num dos vestiários para uma reunião de pessoal "Como devem estar cientes, chegou aquela altura do ano em que começamos a preparar o espectáculo de Natal"

Ouviram-se sons de concordância.

Shizuo permaneceu calado.

"E sendo o primeiro Natal desde que o _Circo Sturlson_ reabriu, queremos fazer deste o maior espectáculo da Terra!", Exclamou ele, invocando o seu alter-ego de apresentador.

Várias pessoas se riram.

Shizuo permanecia imóvel.

Nesse momento Shinra calou-se, esperando que todos se calassem para continuar a falar.

"E para tal", começou ele "Vamos inaugurar o trapézio"

Silêncio. Ninguém se manifestou. Todos sabiam exactamente o que aquilo significava.

"Não vou subir", declarou Shizuo simplesmente.

O silêncio continuava. Certamente que já esperavam aquela reacção.

"Shizuo…", começou Shinra calmamente, que também já estava à espera "Já passaram quatro anos…"

"Podiam ter passado dez. Não vou subir", repetiu Shizuo, terminantemente, levantando-se do chão, onde estava sentado tal como todos os outros "Não vale a pena insistires, Shinra. Não vou mudar de ideias"

"Mas…", insistiu Shinra, fazendo um ar esperançado.

"Não", disse Shizuo, elevando a voz, mas permanecendo relativamente calmo "Não subo. E se me tentarem obrigar, vou-me embora do circo"

E Shinra calou-se, decidindo que não valia a pena continuar a insistir.

Ninguém abriu a boca e estava um silêncio de cortar à faca quando Shizuo abriu a porta do vestiário e saiu, fechando-a atrás de si.

Caminhou pelo corredor fora em silêncio, dirigindo-se para a rua.

Precisava de ir apanhar ar. Estava prestes a rebentar. Felizmente tinha conseguido manter a calma junto dos outros.

Abriu a porta que dava acesso ao exterior e foi imediatamente fustigado por um vento forte e gelado.

Exactamente o que ele precisava para acalmar os ânimos. O vento ajudava-o sempre a relaxar as ideias, talvez devido ao facto de se concentrar apenas naquele som uivante e esquecer por momentos os seus próprios pensamentos.

Puxou do maço de tabaco e tirou um cigarro, que acendeu com o isqueiro que guardava dentro do pacote.

O vento fumar-lhe-ia metade do cigarro, mas não importava. Apenas o gesto de fumar era suficiente para o deixar mais calmo, novamente porque isso o distraía por momentos, tal como o som do vento.

Mas como é que ele lhe podia pedir para subir ao trapézio daquela maneira? Como é que ele podia usar o facto de já terem passado quatro anos como desculpa?!

Ele tinha estado lá! Ele tinha visto o estado em que Kida tinha ficado! O estado em que Vorona tinha ficado!

Sentou-se no chão, encostado à parede a fumar.

Ele não lhe podia pedir para voltar a subir assim sem mais nem menos usando o tempo como desculpa!

Não havia tempo que curasse o horror daquele dia, assim como não havia tempo que o fizesse esquecê-los.

Se eles quisessem tentar esquecer, que o fizessem, ele não estava disposto a isso.

Não queria fazê-lo. O peso das mortes deles era o castigo por não ter dito a verdade sobre o que acontecera.

E além disso, tal como Izaya dissera, a culpa era dos dois.

Mas Izaya não devia sentir aquele peso no peito que ele sentia.

Pensar nisso fê-lo ficar novamente furioso.

Não conseguia apagar do espírito o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto naquele momento

Não sabia dizer que tipo de expressão era aquela, porque nunca a tinha visto no rosto de Izaya. Nem no de ninguém para dizer a verdade.

O que é que ele tinha sentido? Que reacção fora aquela?!

Durante aqueles quatro anos esse fora um pensamento recorrente do seu dia-a-dia. Sim, porque durante todo esse tempo, não conseguira pensar em practicamente mais nada, exceptuando os momentos em que estava a actuar, de uma maneira ou de outra os seus pensamentos vagavam sempre para essas memórias.

Porque é que se tinha ido embora daquela maneira? Onde é que ele estava agora?

Levantou-se de repente do chão, sentindo o coração bater desconfortavelmente devido aos nervos.

Atirou o resto do cigarro para o chão e pôs-lhe o pé em cima, esmagando-o.

"Shizuo", ouviu ele uma voz inexpressiva dizer atrás de si, antes de ouvir a porta fechar-se.

Virou-se para trás e viu Kazuka, encostado à parede a olhar para ele de braços cruzados.

Ficou com ar chateado ao ver o irmão e virou o rosto para o lado, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

"Mandaram-te vir fazer-me mudar de ideias?", Perguntou irritado.

"Não", respondeu Kazuka simplesmente "Todos sabem que não vale a pena insistir contigo. Sobretudo eu. Caso não te lembres, sou teu irmão desde que nasci."

Shizuo não pode deixar de se rir um pouco da forma séria como ele disse aquilo.

"Pois és, já me tinha esquecido", brincou ele, com um ligeiro sorriso.

Kazuka não sorriu. Ele nunca sorria, e Shizuo já estava mais do que habituado a isso.

"Mas posso perguntar-te uma coisa?", Perguntou Kazuka de súbito, olhando-o nos olhos fixamente.

Shizuo encarou-o de volta.

"Força", disse, mas tinha a sensação de que não ia gostar da pergunta.

"Porque é que não queres subir?", Perguntou Kazuka.

Shizuo calou-se, cerrando os punhos nos bolsos.

Porque é que ele não queria subir?

Talvez por ter medo de provocar outra catástrofe. Talvez por não querer deixar mais ninguém morrer. Talvez por sentir que desrespeitaria a morte dos companheiros se o fizesse.

E não respondeu à pergunta. Era demasiado complicado.

"Não queres responder. Compreendo. Não vou insistir", afirmou Kazuka "Mas relembra-me só porque é que viemos para o circo"

"Porque eu sou uma besta descontrolada com uma força monstruosa e tendência a provocar destruição onde quer que esteja, e os nossos pais não conseguiam suportar os problemas que eu causava?", Respondeu Shizuo com uma pergunta, quase instantaneamente.

"Idiota", insultou Kazuka em voz alta, semicerrando os olhos.

Shizuo surpreendeu-se. Era verdade essa era a razão principal, não entendia a razão de ele ter ficado irritado.

"És um idiota", repetiu Kazuka "Não gostas do que fazes?"

Shizuo calou-se por momentos, olhando para o rosto do irmão.

Se ele gostava do que fazia? Ele estava a referir-se ao trapézio e às acrobacias aéreas?

Com certeza que sim, porque era isso que ele fazia. Ele era trapezista, não era acrobata de solo.

E se ele dissesse que não gostava do trapézio estaria a mentir com quantos dentes tinha na boca. Sempre gostara, e quando fora para o circo, aos 12 anos, dissera imediatamente que queria treinar para ser trapezista.

Fora então que conhecera Izaya e os outros, ganhando uma nova família. Uma família que o aceitava como ele era, apesar de ele ser diferente. E fora feliz no circo apesar de _algumas divergências._

Kazuka acompanhara-o, alegando que não podia deixar Shizuo por conta própria.

Claro que também ele tinha vocação para as artes circenses e revelara desde cedo interesse pelas artes do ilusionismo, mas Shizuo sempre se sentira culpado por ele ter deixado de seguir uma carreira na sociedade em prol do circo.

Cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, virando o rosto para o lado.

"Gosto", murmurou amargamente "Mas isso não quer dizer nada"

Kazuka ficou a olhar para ele, atentamente.

"Entendo", disse ele, depois de alguns minutos tensos de silêncio, desencostando-se da parede e abrindo a porta para regressar lá para dentro.

Mas ao levar a mão à maçaneta hesitou.

"Se por acaso o Izaya regressasse,", começou ele de súbito, "voltarias a subir?"

Shizuo olhou para ele de olhos muito abertos, sentindo o coração bater com força.

"Não precisas de responder", declarou Kazuka inexpressivamente, antes de abrir a porta e entrar, fechando-a atrás de si.

Voltaria?

Ficou parado a olhar para a porta, inexpressivamente, com a boca ligeiramente aberta do choque.

Voltaria a subir se Izaya regressasse…?

Se ele regressasse, muito sinceramente, não sabia qual seria a sua reacção, afinal ele desaparecera sem deixar rasto, sem dar explicações a ninguém, nem dizer para onde ia.

* * *

x

* * *

Nessa noite, Shizuo não dormiu praticamente nada, como seria de esperar, e levantou-se mais cedo do que toda a gente, indo até lá fora para fumar o seu cigarro matinal.

Estava um frio cortante e o sol ainda não tinha nascido completamente.

Eram seis e meia da manhã.

Nessa manhã, o ar estava diferente. Não sabia dizer o que se passava, mas parecia-lhe sentir algo estranho, algo que já se lembrava de ter sentido.

Ignorou a sensação por momentos, perdido em pensamentos, soprando o fumo do cigarro lentamente e fechando os olhos por segundos.

Segundos que fizeram toda a diferença.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, foi tomado pelo choque, não querendo acreditar no que estava a ver.

"Shizu-chan~", cantarolou aquela voz conhecida e sorridente "Há quanto tempo. Quem diria que a primeira pessoa que eu iria reencontrar ias ser tu"

Era Izaya Orihara, em carne e osso.

Shizuo ficou estático a olhar para ele de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, com a mente completamente em branco.

* * *

_Fim do 1º Capítulo_

* * *

**Nota final do primeiro capítulo:** Bem, acho que o conteúdo da história ficou mais ao menos explicado neste capítulo [não me odeiem por ter cometido uns homicídios, não foram ao acaso nem _só _porque eu não gosto dos personagens (ok, podem bater-me um bocadinho, eu não me importo uwu'')]. **Comentem**, preciso de opiniões e não é para me armar em nada, mas só posto novos capítulos se houver pelo menos uma pessoa interessada em ler a continuação. É uma questão de lógica, como isto não tem fins lucrativos, um leitor apenas chega-me, mas imaginem que tinha fins lucrativos. É nisso que eu me baseio. uwu'

* * *

**Ps.:** A fic não está marcada como drama por acaso, mantenham isso em mente.


	2. Chapter 2

~Update à velocidade da luz~ Oh yeesh! -shot-

* * *

**Capítulo II – **Mudanças subtis

* * *

Não podia ser.

Ele tinha de estar a alucinar.

Mas não, não era isso. Era ele. Era mesmo ele. Sentia o cheiro dele, a presença dele, e aquela expressão não era imitável, nem mesmo numa alucinação.

"Izaya…", murmurou Shizuo com a voz presa na garganta, deitando o cigarro para o chão e colocando-lhe o pé em cima, esmagou-o com força, cerrando os punhos.

Izaya sorriu de orelha a orelha, fazendo-lhe sinal com o dedo para ele esperar um pouco.

"Deixa-me só pousar a mochila~", disse ele animado, indo encostar a sua mochila à parede do circo.

Virou-se depois para Shizuo, abrindo os braços num gesto convidativo.

"Estou pronto", declarou ele, com um sorriso entusiasmado, "Esperei tempo demais por isto~"

E nesse momento um caixote do lixo de metal foi a voar na sua direcção, e ele, que já o esperava, evitou-o agilmente, colocando-lhe uma mão em cima para num instante se propulsionar para o alto e dar um mortal, indo aterrar no topo de um carro venda de algodão-doce.

Shizuo cerrara os punhos e respirava com força pelo nariz, olhando-o com uma fúria destrutiva no olhar.

Como é que ele podia reaparecer assim?! Pensou antes de arrancar um poste de iluminação de madeira do chão e balançá-lo perigosamente na direcção dele, conseguindo apenas acertar no carro do algodão-doce e fazê-lo voar contra uma banca de gelados que também ficou parcialmente destruída quando Izaya saltou, dando dois mortais e indo aterrar no cimo da banca da maçã do amor.

Já não estavam nas traseiras do circo, tinham-se deslocado para a lateral.

Como é que ele podia agir daquela maneira depois de ter desaparecido durante quatro anos?! Envenenou-se ele, cerrando os dentes com força e agarrando no carro do algodão-doce, arremessando-o na direcção dele.

"O que é que me aconteceria se eu deixasse isso acertar-me?~~", Perguntou Izaya a rir, em voz alta enquanto saltava de cima da banca da maçã do amor, antes de esta ser destruída pelo carro do algodão-doce.

"MORRIAS!", Berrou-lhe Shizuo enraivecido, libertando-se da sua fúria o suficiente para conseguir articular a fala, mas não fazia ideia do que estava a dizer.

Izaya gargalhou.

"Infelizmente, Shizu-chan, não estou a planear morrer", disse ele, de pé em cima da banca dos peixes dourados "Pelo menos não hoje~~"

O sol começara a nascer e viam-se as cores pastel do amanhecer colorir a escuridão da feira popular.

Os tons arroxeados do edifício do circo pareciam agora mais alegres.

Mas a tensão não diminuiu.

Shizuo cerrou os punhos.

Imagens daquele dia passavam-lhe na mente como um filme. O coração batia-lhe com uma força excruciante contra as costelas.

Eles tinham morrido.

Eles tinham morrido, mas Izaya sobrevivera.

Ele estava vivo.

"IZAAAAYAAA!", Berrou descontrolado, indo a correr na direcção da banca em cima da qual estava Izaya e agarrando nela de repente, arremessou-a para o outro lado da feira como se ela fosse feita de cartão.

Izaya arregalou os olhos, pois não esperava que ele fizesse aquilo e não teve tempo de reagir convenientemente, pelo que caiu de lá de cima.

E foi aterrar de costas, directamente nos braços de Shizuo, que o agarrou por reflexo.

Tenso. Muito tenso.

Estavam os dois levemente ofegantes e olhavam um para o outro.

Izaya olhava agora para Shizuo, apreensivo e em silêncio, esperando que ele falasse.

Tinha plena noção de que se ele decidisse parti-lo ao meio, literalmente, ele não teria escapatória possível.

Shizuo olhava para ele com uma expressão difícil de entender.

Notava-se que estava furioso, mas havia outra coisa no seu olhar.

'Ele está vivo', pensou Shizuo olhando para o rapaz nos seus braços, com aquele ar estranho.

E nesse momento, não se sentiu capaz de lhe fazer mal.

Ele continuava com o mesmo ar de sempre, mas viam-se agora olheiras sob os seus olhos e estava indubitavelmente mais pálido do que ele se lembrava.

"Perdeste peso", resmungou Shizuo desviando o olhar, antes de o colocar no chão devagar.

Izaya não despegou os olhos dele, incrédulo com aquela reacção.

Mas depois sorriu.

"Como sempre imprevisível", disse ele, com um ar magoado "Que cruel, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo não disse nada, continuando chateado e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Virou o rosto para o lado.

"Por momentos julguei mesmo que me ias partir em dois, Shizu-chan", confessou ele a sorrir, encolhendo os ombros.

"E ficava com o dobro das chatices", resmungou Shizuo, irritado.

Izaya começou a rir às gargalhadas, agarrado à barriga.

"És mesmo tu, Shizu-chan, agora tenho a certeza", disse ele, ainda a rir depois de controlar as gargalhadas.

"Ai então?! O que é que se passou aqui?!", Ouviu-se a voz de Shinra, quase em desespero, antes de ele se aproximar deles com as mãos à cabeça.

Shizuo e Izaya olharam para ele.

"Shizuo! O que é que tu fizeste?! Porque é que-!", E nesse momento o seu olhar pousou sobre Izaya que lhe sorriu, acenando "Izaya!"

"Yo, Shinra", cumprimentou Izaya "Há quanto tempo!"

Shinra abriu de súbito um sorriso.

"Voltaste!", Exclamou ele "Tu voltaste mesmo!"

"É verdade", confirmou Izaya a sorrir "Mas não precisas de promover nenhuma festa de boas-vindas" disse ele olhando para Shizuo com um sorriso de canto "O Shizu-chan já tratou disso pessoalmente"

Shizuo devolveu-lhe um olhar zangado, mas não disse nada.

Shinra riu-se.

"Até vale a pena a destruição das bancas da feira. Confesso que já sentia um pouco a falta do caos constante patrocinado pelas vossas lutas", disse ele animado, dando umas palmadinhas nas costas de ambos, antes de os encaminhar de volta para o circo.

* * *

x

* * *

O regresso de Izaya provocou o choque geral.

Ninguém esperava que ele voltasse passado tanto tempo desaparecido, mas de uma maneira geral, todos ficaram satisfeitos com o seu facto de ele ter voltado. Apreensivos e confusos, mas satisfeitos.

"Iza-ni", exclamara Mairu, atirando-se ao pescoço do irmão num abraço "Ainda não morreste!"

"É uma pena", dissera inexpressivamente Kururi.

Mas o _amor_ das irmãs para com ele, já fazia parte da praxe.

"Pois é, com muita pena vossa, ainda não morri", dissera ele com um sorriso.

E Shizuo não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele, como se esperasse que ele se fosse evaporar a qualquer momento, mas passado um bocado, não aguentando mais estar ali, foi embora.

* * *

x

* * *

Caminhando devagar pelo corredor, dirigiu-se à porta que dava acesso à plateia e saiu.

Estava escuro ali dentro, a única claridade era a que entrava pelas janelas altas perto do tecto que existiam a toda a volta do edifício.

Foi sentar-se num dos bancos mais altos, que tinha uma visão privilegiada sobre o trapézio.

Lembrou-se da pergunta que Kazuka lhe fizera no dia anterior.

«Se por acaso o Izaya regressasse, voltarias a subir?»

Ele estava de volta.

E agora? Voltava a subir?

Continuava sem saber, até porque não sabia se Izaya queria voltar a subir.

Sentia-se estranho.

Quando tivera Izaya nos braços e olhara atentamente para ele percebera imediatamente que havia algo de diferente, como se ele não tivesse a consciência tranquila que Shizuo julgara que ele tinha tido.

Mas não, seria possível ele enganar-se sobre alguém durante tanto tempo?

"Estás a pensar ficar aí calado durante muito tempo?", Resmungou chateado, virando ligeiramente a cabeça para trás, olhando para Izaya, que lhe sorria.

"Ahh, pensei que não tinhas dado pela minha presença", disse Izaya aborrecido, levantando-se de onde estava sentado e indo ter com Shizuo, sentando-se no banco ao lado do dele.

"Como se isso fosse possível", resmungou Shizuo irritado, olhando para o lado "Pulga", atirou zangado.

Izaya sorriu de orelha a orelha quando ouviu o seu _apelido carinhoso_.

"É uma honra, Shizu-chan~", disse ele, fazendo uma ligeira vénia com a cabeça.

Ficaram calados durante um bocado, como se estivessem a habituar-se à presença um do outro, antes de Shizuo perguntar, agora num tom de voz estranhamente calmo.

"Porque é que te foste embora?"

Izaya ficou em silêncio. Sentia-se tremer, mas disfarçou.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, não me faças perguntas difíceis dessa maneira, eu acabei de chegar", disse ele evasivamente com um sorriso "Porque é que não me perguntas antes o que é que eu andei a fazer, como os outros fizeram?"

"Porque é que isso me ia interessar?!", Atirou-lhe Shizuo, olhando-o pelo canto do olho chateado "O facto de teres regressado já é informação mais do que suficiente sobre o que andaste a fazer" declarou ele, voltando a olhar para a frente "O que eu quero saber é porque é que te foste embora"

Izaya sorriu, olhando para o trapézio. Era aquele sorriso estranho.

"É incrível como alguém tão pouco racional como tu pode saber exactamente o que dizer para me calar", disse ele calmamente "Lamento, Shizu-chan, mas não te vou responder a essa pergunta"

Shizuo olhou-o de lado chateado, antes de ver a expressão dele.

Ali estava aquele sorriso, completamente fora do contexto ao qual ele o associava.

Resolveu não insistir.

Ficaram novamente em silêncio durante vários minutos.

E dessa vez foi Izaya quem o quebrou.

"Disseram que não tinhas voltado a subir lá acima", disse ele, num tom que tentou fazer soar casual, acenando com a cabeça em direcção ao trapézio.

Shizuo permaneceu calado durante alguns instantes.

"É verdade", confirmou ele, inexpressivamente.

"E que agora és a base das minhas irmãs", continuou Izaya, abrindo um leve sorriso divertido.

"Também é verdade", disse Shizuo.

"Como é que as consegues aguentar?", Perguntou Izaya, rindo-se um pouco.

Shizuo não pode deixar de sorrir também ligeiramente.

"Não sei. Acho que saber que elas irritam mais o meu irmão do que me irritam a mim ajuda", disse ele.

Izaya soltou uma gargalhada.

"Que mau da tua parte, Shizu-chan. Pobre Kazuka-kun", disse Izaya a rir.

"Mas ele fica sempre com a mesma cara mesmo que fique irritado, e não faz nada", disse Shizuo.

Izaya parou de rir e olhou para ele, sorrindo.

"É a diferença entre vocês, não é? Tu explodes logo, ele é capaz de aguentar a raiva durante cem anos"

Shizuo fechou a expressão, ficando com um ar estranho.

"Pois é", disse simplesmente.

Izaya reparou e calou-se, voltando a olhar para o trapézio com um suspiro.

"Não lhes contaste, pois não?", Perguntou ele, passados instantes.

E Shizuo soube logo ao que ele se referia sentindo imediatamente um aperto doloroso no peito.

"Não", respondeu.

Izaya sorriu levemente.

"Calculei", disse ele.

Shizuo não aguentou mais a sensação de culpa que o consumiu naquele momento, levantando-se de repente e indo embora sem dizer mais nada, deixou Izaya sentado sozinho na plateia.

Izaya ficou a ver o loiro ir embora, sem dizer nada.

Voltou depois a olhar para o trapézio e sorriu, daquela maneira estranha.

Ele estava diferente. Há quatro anos atrás não teria sido capaz de ter uma conversa tão calma com ele. Com a sua calorosa recepção, julgara que ele continuava igual, que o continuava a odiar, isto é. Mas não, quando fora parar aos braços de Shizuo e este o segurara gentilmente antes de o colocar simplesmente no chão, Izaya soubera logo que a sua própria sanidade mental não ia resistir grande coisa naquelas condições.

No entanto, e isso deixava-o ligeiramente mais descansado, isso não queria dizer que ele o deixara de odiar. Não sabia exactamente o que queria dizer, mas sabia que essa hipótese ainda não fora descartada completamente.

"Não podes simplesmente deixar de me odiar, Shizu-chan", murmurou ele, com o mesmo sorriso, antes de se levantar e ir embora também.

* * *

x

* * *

Quando à tarde começaram a chegar os vendedores e deram de caras com aquele caos na feira, grande parte das pessoas desconfiaram logo que Izaya estava de volta. Todos foram reclamar com Shinra, que era o responsável pela feira, mas no fundo, no fundo, ninguém estava realmente chateado.

Era uma sensação de nostalgia demasiado agradável, e além disso, aquela rotina diária, pacata e sempre igual, era frustrante. Era muito melhor quando _aquele tipo saudável de caos_ era rotineiro, embora ninguém fosse capaz de o admitir em voz alta.

"Izaya!", Exclamou Simon muito animado, ao vê-lo quando Izaya foi dar uma volta pela feira "Voltaste! Bom, sim?! Pareces esqueleto com pernas!", Declarou ele com o seu sotaque russo carregado.

"Foi a falta do sushi russo!", Disse Izaya, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Simon soltou uma gargalhada.

"Muito engraçado!", Disse ele a rir "Tens de vir comer sushi de fígado, é novidade!"

Izaya fez uma careta, sempre a sorrir.

"Soa delicioso!", Disse sarcasticamente.

"Mas não é…", anunciou Erika sombriamente, aparecendo misteriosamente por trás de Izaya e colocando-lhe a mão no ombro "Não é, Izayan, não é. Pergunta ao Yumacchi"

Walker surgiu igualmente da treva, colocando a mão no outro ombro de Izaya.

"O meu traseiro não voltou a ser o mesmo", declarou ele, com o terror estampado na voz.

"A borra do Yumacchi, Izayan, ficará na história como 'O dia em que um traseiro mijou'", profetizou Erika.

Izaya começou-se a rir.

"Um traseiro mijou?!", Repetiu ele, rindo-se às gargalhadas.

Simon não estava a achar muita graça.

"Vocês, palermas, não sabem apreciar boa comida! É Gourmet! Gourmet!", Declarou ele aborrecido, antes de lhes virar as costas e ir embora.

Izaya riu-se ainda mais.

"Vocês chatearam o Simon", disse ele, parando de rir, mas não deixando de sorrir.

"Ah, ele não se importa, ele já está habituado!", Assegurou Erika, sacudindo despreocupadamente a mão na direcção em que Simon fora.

Olhou depois para Izaya, com um leve sorriso.

"Tinhas dito que só vinhas amanhã", disse ela.

Izaya sorriu.

"Consegui vir mais cedo", disse ele simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros e começando a caminhar, sempre com Erika e Walker no encalço.

Erika parecia agora prestes a morrer de excitação, mas não disse nada.

"E a primeira pessoa que vi mal cheguei, foi o Shizu-chan. Há coincidências fantásticas. Foi a última pessoa que vi antes de me ir embora e a primeira que vi quando regressei", divagou ele sorrindo, falando mais para si do que para eles.

Erika estava entusiasmadíssima.

* * *

x

* * *

Mantivera-se em contacto telefónico com Erika, e consequentemente com Walker, naqueles quatro nos em que estivera desaparecido.

Porque é que os escolhera a eles para se manter em contacto? Pelo simples facto de eles serem as pessoas menos credíveis ali dentro, e mesmo que eles dissessem que estavam em contacto com ele, era pouco provável que alguém acreditasse.

Depois do acidente, naquela plataforma, com Shizuo, cercados por fumo e labaredas, tomara a decisão imediata de desaparecer.

Tinha algum local de destino em mente? Definitivamente não, quisera apenas ir para longe, e tinha sido exactamente isso que tinha feito.

Acabara por ir para a Rússia e anexara-se a um grupo simpático e desconhecido de circo de rua, e com eles ficara durante os últimos quatro anos.

Mas tudo tinha sido completamente ao acaso. Lembrava-se de ter apanhado o barco para a Rússia, porque por acaso ia a passar num porto em que havia um barco prestes a partir, só isso. Embarcara naquele barco apenas porque calhou de estar a passar por ali naquele momento.

E agora estava de volta.

Quatro anos depois, a um mês do espectáculo de Natal.

Claro que ele não escolhera aquele dia ao acaso.

Sabia que aquela era a altura em que começavam a fazer os preparativos para o espectáculo de Natal, e fora por isso que voltara. Era o primeiro espectáculo de Natal depois de quatro anos. Ele _tinha_ de estar presente, não era algo que pudesse simplesmente não fazer.

Também sabia que Shizuo não voltara a subir ao trapézio, tal como ele próprio, que também se dedicara antes às acrobacias de solo.

Não sabia o que é que ia resultar do seu regresso, mas estava de volta, e tão cedo não ia voltar a desaparecer.

Que começasse o espectáculo!

* * *

_Fim do 2º Capítulo_

* * *

E agora?! O que é que vai acontecer?! Stay tuned para mais updates! -leva um tiro-

Mas não, agora a sério, espero estar a corresponder às expectativas, isto claro, sem ser previsível.

* * *

**Nota: **Fujoshi Erika-san, não pode faltar. Ela o espírito animal de todas as fangirls de shizaya xD

**Comments onegai! **Preciso de opiniões uwu'


	3. Chapter 3

Pensem no que estão à espera e no final digam-me o que pensavam no princípio e o que acharam do que realmente aconteceu. Se não esperarem nada, melhor. E critiquem, que é que para isso que eu aqui estou também. uwu'

* * *

**Capítulo III – **Revelação

* * *

No dia seguinte começaram os preparativos para o espectáculo de Natal.

O projecto já tinha sido previamente preparado por Shinra e nesse dia partilhou-o com os artistas.

::Não vou de Bikini!::, escreveu Celty no telemóvel, antes de o enfiar à frente do nariz de Shinra e lhe dar um murro na cabeça.

Ele começou a choramingar.

"Mas ia ser tão bonito…", queixou-se ele.

::Não e não! Vai tu se quiseres!::, escreveu ela.

"Ia ser agradável, estás a imaginar-me de bikini?", Perguntou-lhe ele com um sorriso maroto.

::Tarado!::, Escreveu ela, claramente envergonhada.

Tirando esse momento de relativa demência, todos pareceram satisfeitos com o plano do espectáculo.

Menos Shizuo.

"Quando é que planeaste isto?", Perguntou ele, inexpressivamente.

"Durante a noite", declarou ele.

"Lembras-te do que eu disse na reunião?", Perguntou Shizuo, com frieza.

"Não estou a mandar-vos fazer nada", assegurou ele "Considera isso uma proposta, ainda tens tempo para pensar. Não te estou a obrigar a fazer nada" repetiu, terminantemente.

Shizuo lançou-lhe um olhar indignado, e amassou o papel que ele lhe tinha entregado, mas não o deitou fora, enfiou-o no bolso antes de sair dos vestiários, onde estavam todos reunidos.

Era uma coreografia. No trapézio. Para duas pessoas.

Ele e Izaya.

Só podia estar a brincar!

* * *

x

* * *

Izaya recebeu o plano e ficou a olhar para ele durante um bocado antes de sorrir a Shinra e sair também do vestiário.

Não sabia o que pensar.

Queria voltar a subir, depois de tanto tempo e depois do que acontecera?

Não tinha a certeza, e além disso, Shizuo parecia também não ter vontade nenhuma de o fazer.

E ele compreendia perfeitamente os motivos do loiro.

Mas na verdade, e ele sabia bem disso, se Shizuo decidisse subir, ele subiria também, sem sombra de dúvidas.

A decisão não era dele, era de Shizuo.

E não era uma questão de ter ou não vontade própria, Shizuo era a única pessoa em quem ele confiava como receptor no trapézio. Confiava literalmente a própria vida.

Era estranho, não era? Como é que ele podia confiar a vida a alguém que o detestava? Melhor, que o odiava? Mas era assim que era. Ele confiava a vida a um homem que lhe atirava constantemente com objectos pesados, e potencialmente mortais, acima.

Era insano da sua parte?

Sim, sem dúvida, mas não conseguia evitá-lo.

* * *

x

* * *

Todos começaram a ensaiar nesse mesmo dia.

Excepto os trapezistas, claro.

Shizuo passou o dia a fumar, vagueando pela feira sem destino.

Nesse dia não estava muito frio, estava vento, mas não havia nuvens e o sol brilhava.

Estava um dia agradável.

Doía-lhe a cabeça.

Tinha tomado a decisão de não voltar a subir e não era pessoa de voltar atrás nas suas decisões, mas, à luz dos acontecimentos recentes, sentia-se esquisito.

Izaya estava de volta.

O mesmo que desaparecera durante quatro anos sem dar explicações a ninguém.

Aquela pulga irritante, aquele demónio em forma de gente!

Mas era estranho.

Vê-lo 'voar', ver aquela forma de saltar tão sua conhecida, aquela fluidez de movimentos que ele conhecia tão bem e a força que ele transmitia quando saltava, tinha despertado em si algo adormecido há bastante tempo.

Foi uma sensação estranha, foi como se sentisse que não estava tudo perdido.

Não queria admitir para si próprio, mas sentia-se aliviado por ele estar vivo.

Fora a única pessoa que ele não matara no seu acesso de fúria na plataforma.

Sentou-se num banco de jardim, um dos vários que existia dentro do recinto da feira, e enterrou o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo o coração latejar-lhe no peito.

_Fora a única pessoa que ele não matara._

A culpa voltou a atingi-lo brutalmente, e sentiu a respiração começar a descontrolar-se novamente.

Ele sempre sentira que a culpa do que acontecera fora sua. _Sempre._

Não tinha havido um único momento em que não acreditasse nisso.

Acusar Izaya fora apenas algo do momento, pois ele tinha plena noção que a culpa tinha sido toda sua e do seu maldito temperamento explosivo.

Precisava de falar com Izaya, esclarecer as coisas ou desculpar-se, não tinha a certeza se desculpar-se era o termo correcto para o que ele queria fazer, nem sabia por onde devia começar, mas sabia que não podia evitar esse momento para sempre, e era preferível que o fizesse o quanto antes.

* * *

x

* * *

E eram duas e meia da manhã quando Shizuo finalmente reuniu coragem para ir ao encontro de Izaya.

Estivera deitado na cama durante várias horas a massacrar-se com isso, e finalmente decidira-se.

Tinha a certeza absoluta que ele não estava a dormir, pelo que isso não era um entrave à sua decisão.

O camarim dele era no mesmo corredor que o seu.

Shizuo estava de pijama, que era o mesmo que dizer que estava a usar calças de fato-de treino e uma t-shirt aleatória. Estava frio àquela hora da madrugada, mas ele sentia-se particularmente quente.

Sentia-se nervoso e tremia levemente das mãos quando chegou à porta dele. Engoliu em seco, dolorosamente.

Ainda não sabia bem como se ia dirigir a ele, mas agora já não havia volta a dar. Custara-lhe bastante ir até ali, não ia agora enfiar o rabo entre as pernas e voltar para trás.

Enchendo-se simultaneamente de coragem, fúria e uma boa dose 'foda-se tudo', abriu a porta de repente e entrou.

E ficou irremediavelmente embaraçado com o que viu. Embaraçado e chateado.

Izaya estava sentado no banco em frente ao seu toucador, completamente despido. _Completamente despido._ Tinha uma das pernas em cima da mesa e estava a colocar leite hidratante na mesma, massajando-a com ambas as mãos.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver Shizuo entrar daquela maneira e parou, olhando para ele.

Era um olhar sincero de surpresa, não havia mais nada naquela expressão. Não estava a tentar ocultar nada e Shizuo reparou imediatamente nisso, apesar de tudo.

Mas esse momento durou pouco, pois Izaya abriu logo um sorriso de canto, voltando ao que estava a fazer.

"Shizu-chan, se vais ficar a ver, pelo menos fecha a porta, está a fazer um bocado de corrente de ar~", disse ele, sorrindo.

E Shizuo fez o que ele pediu sem questionar.

Izaya olhou-o pelo canto do olho, parecendo surpreso por ele ter feito mesmo aquilo.

"Porque é que…porque é que estás…assim…?", Perguntou Shizuo embaraçado com ar amuado.

Izaya fez-se de desentendido.

"Assim como? Despido?", Perguntou com um sorriso "Acabei de tomar banho e estou no meu camarim, acho que posso estar como me apetecer, não? Tu é que entraste sem bater~"

Shizuo não perguntou mais nada, ficando apenas amuado.

Izaya continuou a colocar o leite hidratante no corpo calmamente e Shizuo encostou-se à ombreira da porta de braços cruzados e ar chateado, olhando para o lado para não ter de estar a olhar para ele, pois era demasiado embaraçoso.

Depois daquela perna foi a vez da outra, e depois das pernas foram os braços que foram seguidos pela barriga, pelo peito e pelo pescoço.

E cheirava mesmo bem, era um cheiro suave e leitoso a algo como chocolate. No fundo, algo comestível, que estava a deixar Shizuo com água na boca. Literalmente com água na boca.

Lambeu inconscientemente os lábios.

"Shizu-chan", disse Izaya de repente, olhando-o com um sorriso de canto "Já que estás aí sem fazer nada, porque é que não me ajudas a pôr creme nas costas?", perguntou, para o picar.

Shizuo corou furiosamente e atravessou-lhe os olhos com cara de poucos amigos.

"Ah…que pena…", suspirou como se estivesse muito desiludido, sorrindo levemente. Claro que ele sabia que Shizuo ia recusar, como era lógico.

Depois de fazer alguma ginástica para colocar o leite hidratante nas costas, levantou-se descontraidamente.

Shizuo corou ainda mais ao ter uma visão total do corpo despido de Izaya.

Daquela pele branca, daqueles músculos elegantes da barriga. Não devia ser possível, alguém tão magro ser tão charmoso e cativante, e no entanto ali estava Izaya, e ali estava Shizuo, a achá-lo a coisa mais bonita que alguma vez tinha visto, e a corar a olhos vistos.

Izaya pavoneou-se calmamente pela divisão como se não estivesse ali mais ninguém, foi buscar a sua roupa e vestiu a roupa interior, antes de vestir um pijama, que consistia numa camisola branca e larga de mangas compridas e umas calças cinzentas igualmente largas. Ele era uma pessoa friorenta, ao contrário de Shizuo.

E depois parou no meio do camarim, em frente a Shizuo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Não sei porque é que estás com essa cara, Shizu-chan", disse ele, encolhendo os ombros "Parece que foi a primeira vez que me viste sem roupa~"

Shizuo fulminou-o com o olhar, mas a sua expressão era engraçada, por causa das bochechas inegavelmente rubras.

Izaya riu-se, antes de ir sentar-se na beira da sua cama.

"Porque é que não te sentas? Pagas o mesmo~", sugeriu ele, com um sorriso, fazendo sinal na direcção da sua poltrona encarnada, que estava mais ao menos no mesmo lugar em que Shizuo tinha aquela poltrona horrenda no seu camarim. Para dizer a verdade, a disposição dos móveis era praticamente a mesma que no seu camarim, por algum motivo que o ultrapassava.

E Shizuo obedeceu maquinalmente, indo sentar-se.

A poltrona de Izaya era melhor do que a sua.

"A tua poltrona é melhor do que a minha", resmungou ele, ajeitando-se na mesma.

Izaya riu-se do comentário. A sério que ele estava a falar de poltronas?

"O que é que tem a tua?", Alimentou ele o assunto.

"É verde", resmungou o loiro "e feia. Detesto-a"

"Essa é nova", afirmou Izaya, fazendo sinal com a cabeça na direcção de Shizuo.

"Pois", disse Shizuo "A minha não"

E Izaya percebeu o motivo do desprezo para com a poltrona verde musgo.

Sorriu levemente.

"Não sei se é da poltrona que tu não gostas, Shizu-chan", sugeriu ele.

Shizuo calou-se durante alguns instantes.

"Talvez não", disse apenas.

Ficaram num silêncio tenso durante algum tempo até que Izaya se fartou, suspirando.

"Shizu-chan", começou ele "Com certeza que não vieste até aqui a meio da noite para me veres trocar de roupa e usufruir da minha poltrona, pois não?", perguntou ele, sorrindo-lhe de canto.

Shizuo sentiu uma coisa semelhante a um soco no estômago com aquela pergunta.

Quase se esquecera do que o levara a ir até ao camarim de Izaya.

E corou, sem o conseguir encarar convenientemente.

Mas os motivos que o tinham levado ali voltaram subitamente a inundar-lhe o espírito e ele empalideceu.

"Izaya…", começou ele num murmúrio rouco. Mas não sabia exactamente como se exprimir.

Izaya arrepiou-se com aquele tom de voz, mas manteve-se quieto, esperando pacientemente que ele continuasse. Até porque não fazia a mínima ideia do que ele ia dizer. Era o efeito 'Shizu-chan'.

Shizuo suspirou, antes de se endireitar na poltrona e apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos, escondendo a cara entre as mãos.

As imagens daquele dia voltaram a povoar-lhe o pensamento, e tal como de costume sentiu a respiração descontrolar-se e um aperto doloroso no peito.

"A culpa não foi tua", disse ele por fim num murmúrio doloroso.

Izaya arregalou os olhos e olhou para ele, claramente chocado com aquelas palavras.

_O quê? _

Sentiu o estômago contorcer-se desconfortavelmente e um aperto doloroso no peito.

Não quis acreditar que ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo, mas vê-lo naquele estado, quase a ter um ataque de pânico, foi o suficiente para o convencer de que era mesmo aquilo que Shizuo sentia.

"Shizu-chan…", murmurou ele, num fio de voz, olhando para ele. Já não sorria, tinha um ar genuinamente chocado e começara a tremer ligeiramente.

"É verdade!", Rugiu Shizuo, descobrindo as faces que se encontravam agora húmidas pelas lágrimas que ele não conseguia controlar no meio do seu ataque de nervos "Tu cometeste um erro e eu agi como um anormal! A culpa é minha. Eles morreram por minha culpa, o incêndio aconteceu porque eu sou uma besta descontrolada!", Exclamou ele, tremendo por todos os lados. Quis levantar-se mas não conseguiu, pois estava a tremer demasiado e se o fizesse muito provavelmente as pernas ceder-lhe-iam e ele cairia no chão.

Izaya olhava-o de boca aberta, não querendo acreditar nos seus ouvidos.

Shizuo estava a quebrar à frente dele, e ia ficar irremediavelmente destruído se ele não fizesse nada. E depressa.

"Shizuo…", murmurou olhando-o sem saber o que dizer. Mas o que é que _ele_ lhe podia dizer? Shizuo odiava-o. Não fora o que ele lhe dissera naquele momento, _aos berros_?

"Tu…", articulou Shizuo, no meio dos soluços que começaram a tomar conta da sua voz devido às lágrimas "Foste a única pessoa que eu não matei lá em cima", declarou ele por fim, começando nesse momento a chorar realmente "Foste tudo o que me restou…!"

E Izaya sentiu o coração cair-lhe aos pés.

Ele culpava-se totalmente pelo que tinha acontecido.

O que ele lhe tinha dito lá naquele dia fora apenas fruto do momento.

Não conseguiu controlar o que se seguiu, e agiu totalmente por impulso. Quando deu por si tinha-se levantado da cama, indo ter com Shizuo.

Abraçou-se a ele de súbito, com força, ajoelhando-se por cima dele, sentando-se nas suas pernas, e, envolvendo o pescoço dele com ambos os braços, puxou-o para si e encostou cabeça dele ao seu peito, de uma forma protectora.

'_Não podes quebrar, não podes_', pensou em desespero, apertando-o contra si e aproximando o rosto do alto da cabeça de Shizuo '_Não podes_'

Shizuo ficou sem reacção por um momento, arregalando os olhos ao sentir o rosto encostado ao peito macio de Izaya, mas depois abraçou-o também, envolvendo-lhe a cintura e as costas com os braços, fechando os olhos e continuando a chorar em silêncio.

Era reconfortante sentir o corpo de Izaya nos braços daquela maneira, pois sentiu que ele estava realmente ali. _Que estava vivo._

Ficaram abraçados durante vários minutos até a respiração de Shizuo normalizar e ele conseguir controlar os tremores.

"A culpa não foi só tua, Shizu-chan", murmurou Izaya, finalmente, afagando-lhe o cabelo gentilmente "Como eu disse na altura, a culpa foi dos dois. Somos os dois culpados"

"Não…", tentou Shizuo negar, mas Izaya não o deixou continuar.

"Sim, Shizu-chan, sim. A culpa foi dos dois. Não és só tu que não te consegues controlar", declarou Izaya, por fim.

Shizuo não conseguiu entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo e afastou-se levemente do peito dele, para poder olhar para cima para o seu rosto.

E lá estava aquele sorriso estranho.

"Esse sorriso…", murmurou, com a voz rouca de ter estado a chorar "Que sorriso é esse, Izaya…?", Perguntou.

E fora isso que quisera saber durante quatro anos.

O sorriso de Izaya transformou-se de súbito numa expressão estranha e Shizuo viu, incrédulo, o lábio inferior dele tremer.

"Tens a certeza que é um sorriso, Shizu-chan…?", Disse ele, com uma gargalhada triste antes de as suas feições de contraírem dolorosamente e lágrimas começarem a brotar copiosamente dos seus olhos.

Shizuo não queria acreditar.

Se era possível enganar-se durante tanto tempo sobre uma pessoa?

Sim, definitivamente era.

"Izaya…", murmurou Shizuo, trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

Mas ele soluçava agora descontroladamente e tão depressa não ia parar.

Era a primeira vez que chorava em mais de quinze anos. Não porque não tivera vontade de o fazer antes, apenas conseguia esconder bem o que realmente sentia. Era fiel a si próprio, mas não ao que sentia.

Infelizmente era um especialista a esconder emoções.

E ficaram ali durante imenso tempo, em silêncio, abraçados um ao outro consolando-se mutuamente, até as feridas, que tinham sangrado durante demasiado tempo, estancarem.

Izaya acabou por se encolher no colo de Shizuo e encostar a cabeça ao ombro dele. Agarrou-se depois a ele, possessivamente, chorando tudo o que tinha a chorar, até finalmente adormecer.

Shizuo deixou-se ficar na mesma posição com a mente surrealmente leve, abraçando-o gentilmente contra si, até que também ele não resistiu ao cansaço provocado por aquela montanha russa de emoções, e adormeceu.

* * *

_Fim do 3º Capítulo_

* * *

...

Eu não devia fazer isto a mim mesma, de onde eu tirei a ideia que angsty hurt/comfort era porreiro?! -soco na própria cara- Toma que é para não seres masoquista!

Eu gosto de humor e de fluff e de coisas e depois, hm...-gagueja- errm...e depois gosto de misturar tudo porque...porque...não sei porquê. -facepalm- Julguem-me. Eu não me importo, eu sei que sou demente.

* * *

Ah! E ainda não acabou! Esperem por um mar de emoções no próximo capítulo! TwT '-esconde-se no cantinho a chorar-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV – **Tarde demais

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Shizuo e Izaya andavam com um ar bastante cansado e tinham ambos os olhos inchados.

Ninguém sabia ao certo o que se tinha passado para estarem os dois naquele estado, mas nem uma alma se pronunciou sobre esse assunto, e ainda bem que assim foi, pois teria sido bastante embaraçoso se alguém lhes tivesse perguntado alguma coisa.

xXx

Eram sete e meia quando Shizuo acordou, cheio de dores nas costas e uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

Sentia-se muito quente e estava abraçado a algo macio com um cheiro agradável, que lhe respirava lentamente no pescoço. A princípio não soube exactamente o que se estava a passar, até ter entreaberto os olhos. Ver o cabelo preto de Izaya foi o suficiente para memórias da noite anterior o atingirem com força.

Sentiu-se corar um pouco, mas como ainda estava meio dormente do sono, não teve mais nenhum tipo de reacção.

Ficou a pensar nisso durante um bocado.

Que tipo de situação fora aquela? Sabia que se descontrolara e dissera tudo o que o atormentava havia quatro anos, mas porque é que Izaya o abraçara?

Por mais que tentasse arranjar um motivo não lhe ocorria nada. Sabia apenas que fora isso que o impedira de ficar mentalmente arruinado, mas também não sabia porquê.

Também não queria pensar nisso, sentia-se consideravelmente melhor depois de tudo aquilo, e isso bastava-lhe. Pelo menos por enquanto.

"Hn…", gemeu Izaya baixinho, movimentando-se no colo de Shizuo e abrindo ligeiramente os olhos.

Também lhe doíam as costas e a cabeça, mas ele sabia exactamente o que se estava a passar, pois ao contrário de Shizuo, tinha pensamentos rápidos e um sono muito leve.

Ou seja, ele acordara várias vezes durante a noite e soubera sempre exactamente onde estava.

"Dói-me tudo…", queixou-se Shizuo num murmúrio rouco, levando uma das mãos à cabeça.

"A mim também…", disse Izaya com a voz igualmente rouca, rindo-se um pouco, mas arrependendo-se de o ter feito ao sentir uma dor aguda na cabeça.

Decidindo que não conseguia estar mais naquela posição, desencostou a cabeça do ombro de Shizuo e endireitou-se no colo dele, ficando sentado nas pernas do loiro.

Espreguiçaram-se ambos praticamente em simultâneo, o que fez Izaya rir-se.

Ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante alguns instantes, ambos com os olhos semicerrados e os cabelos despenteados até que Izaya reagiu.

Sorriu-lhe afectuosamente, antes de lhe colocar gentilmente as mãos nas faces e erguer-se um pouco para lhe dar um beijo suave na testa, antes de se levantar do colo dele, ficando de pé e espreguiçando-se novamente.

Shizuo corou, mas não disse nada. Também, o que havia de dizer? O que tinha acontecido na noite anterior indicava apenas que algo estranho tinha surgido na relação deles. E Shizuo não sabia dizer exactamente o quê, mas sentia que aquilo era algo aceitável.

Izaya suspirou profundamente, espreguiçando-se de novo.

"E agora, Shizu-chan? O que é que vamos fazer?", Perguntou, olhando-o com um sorriso.

Shizuo ficou calado a olhar para ele, com os olhos semicerrados.

"Sei lá", resmungou ele suspirando também antes de esfregar os olhos com as palmas das mãos.

O que é que iam fazer?

"Queres subir?", Perguntou de súbito, descobrindo os olhos e surpreendendo-se a si próprio com a facilidade com que aquilo lhe saiu.

Izaya sentiu-se inacreditavelmente feliz com aquela proposta.

"Se tu subires eu subo contigo, Shizu-chan", declarou ele sorrindo com sinceridade.

Shizuo levantou-se, espreguiçando-se também mais uma vez.

"Então subimos", anunciou ele, simplesmente.

E foi dessa maneira que decidiu que voltaria a subir ao trapézio.

x

Quem ficou encantado com a novidade foi Shinra.

"Eu sabia que tu ias reconsiderar!", Exclamou com lágrimas de puro entusiasmo nos olhos.

Shizuo resmungou qualquer coisa incompreensível mas não comentou.

Já lhe estava a fazer muita confusão voltar atrás na sua decisão de não subir, por isso não quis estar a alimentar a conversa.

xXx

* * *

Os ensaios começaram nesse mesmo dia.

Estar pela primeira vez em tanto tempo em cima daquela plataforma foi uma pequena provação para ambos.

"Como é que te sentes, Shizu-chan?", Perguntou Izaya em voz baixa, olhando para ele pelo canto do olho.

"É estranho", admitiu Shizuo "Parece que foi ontem", confessou num murmúrio, como se não quisesse perturbar o silêncio ao qual já não estava habituado.

Ali em cima o eco era estranho.

O silêncio era sempre muito maior do que lá em baixo e, quando o circo estava cheio, o som chegava lá acima como um murmúrio vindo de longe.

E naquele momento pareceu-lhe que o silêncio era ainda maior do que antes.

Talvez por eles serem apenas dois.

Shizuo deu um passo para trás, respirando fundo.

Izaya observou-o, sem saber o que ele ia fazer, julgando talvez que ele ainda não estava preparado para se pendurar na barra, afinal.

Mas não, quando o viu ir enfiar a mão no recipiente do magnésio, que agora estava agarrado à infra-estrutura, e esfregar ambas as mãos com ele, teve a certeza de que ele não ia recuar.

Sorriu de orelha a orelha, quando o viu passar por si a correr e saltar para a barra, pendurando-se nela.

Sentira falta daquela sensação. Oh se sentira.

"Então?!", Exclamou Shizuo, que estava agora pendurado na barra de cabeça para baixo com os braços esticados à espera que ele saltasse "Se demorares muito eu espero!"

Izaya sorriu, sentindo o coração bater com força, devido à adrenalina que começara a tomar conta dos seus movimentos, e depois de ir empoeirar as mãos com magnésio, correu para a beira da plataforma saltando imediatamente para os braços de Shizuo, sendo agarrado pelos pulsos com firmeza.

Era uma sensação incrível.

Olhou para cima, vendo Shizuo devolver-lhe o olhar, antes de sorrir.

"Para onde?!", Gritou-lhe o loiro.

"Para onde quiseres!", Gritou-lhe Izaya de volta, a rebentar de emoção, antes de Shizuo o atirar para cima e ele voar pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

* * *

x

* * *

Claro que os treinos foram puxados, e eles caíram do trapézio abaixo várias vezes, mas como havia rede de protecção, isso não era exactamente um problema, embora fosse chato ter de estar sempre a subir lá para cima, apesar de agora o trapézio ser dez metros mais baixo do que antes, tendo por isso apenas vinte metros de altura.

E tendo em conta que nem um nem outro tinham voltado a subir a trapézio nenhum durante quatro anos, podia dizer-se que estavam em excelente forma.

Houve no entanto uma coisa que toda a gente, de uma forma ou de outra, se apercebeu.

Shizuo e Izaya tornavam-se mais próximos a cada dia que passava.

Claro que durante as pausas para descansar e comer continuavam a implicar um com o outro, principalmente Izaya, claro, e viam-se constantemente coisas a voar na direcção do moreno, mas notava-se que algo mudara entre eles.

Ninguém sabia dizer o que era, mas sentia-se uma espécie de cumplicidade, algo que no passado seria impensável.

Como por exemplo aqueles momentos em que Izaya se lembrava de assediar Shizuo, que no passado seriam correspondidos com meia dúzia de insultos e um caixote do lixo voador, agora eram correspondidos apenas com um ar aborrecido e um virar de costas. Momentos que também já não eram tão frequentes, convenhamos.

* * *

x

* * *

E às nove da noite do dia 22 de Dezembro, estavam ambos sozinhos no camarim de Izaya.

Já estavam os dois de pijama, pois nessa noite tinham de ir dormir cedo, para no dia seguinte estarem em plena forma.

Tal como na outra ocasião em que tinham estado ambos no camarim de Izaya, Shizuo estava sentado na poltrona e Izaya estava sentado na beira da cama, que estava encostada à parede.

E tal como na outra ocasião, Shizuo ficara casualmente a ver Izaya, despido, a passar leite hidratante no corpo, depois de confirmar o seu peso numa balança que tinha lá num canto do camarim.

Izaya estava a beber chá sem açúcar e Shizuo estava a beber chocolate quente.

"Isso não é doce demais?", Perguntou Izaya, com um sorriso, fazendo um ligeira careta na direcção da bebida de Shizuo.

Shizuo amuou.

"Eu gosto de coisas doces", resmungou, dando um trago no seu chocolate.

Izaya riu-se daquele ar, quase se engasgando com o chá.

"Não sei qual é que o teu problema", resmungou Shizuo novamente "Aquela coisa que tu pões no corpo tem um cheiro doce", disse ele corando ligeiramente.

Izaya sorriu de canto.

"Tens vontade de provar, Shizu-chan?~", Assediou, com um olhar provocante.

Shizuo fulminou-o com o olhar, com o coração a bater subitamente com uma força estranha que lhe espalhou um calor embaraçoso pelas entranhas, sentindo que estava a ser provocado descaradamente.

Mas não comentou, continuando a beber o seu chocolate com um olhar chateado.

Izaya riu-se daquele ar.

"Lembras-te do que estavas a fazer neste momento há quatro anos, Shizu-chan?", Perguntou Izaya subitamente, passados alguns instantes de um silêncio quebrado apenas pelo som do sorver das bebidas de ambos.

Shizuo ficou calado durante algum tempo, pensando na pergunta.

"Acho que também estava a beber chocolate quente", respondeu por fim, inexpressivamente.

"Eu acho que estava a masturbar-me~", disse Izaya casualmente, com um sorriso de canto.

Shizuo corou, engasgando-se e começando a tossir, antes de olhar para ele com um ar irritado

Izaya riu-se alto. Era demasiado fácil chateá-lo. Fácil demais para ele conseguir resistir.

"Estou a brincar, Shizu-chan", disse ele depois de parar de rir "Devias ter visto a tua cara!"

"Cala-te, sua pulga imbecil!", Exclamou Shizuo chateado, limpando a boca que ficara cheia de chocolate.

"Também não entendo porque é que ficarias tão chocado com isso, é um acto perfeitamente natural", comentou Izaya casualmente, com o claro intuito de o atormentar.

"I-isso não são coisas que se digam…assim!", Exclamou Shizuo, corado e irritado.

Izaya olhou para ele, surpreso com aquela reacção adoravelmente _tsundere_.

"O Shizu-chan é tão fofo~", disse ele sorrindo, estava a atazaná-lo claro, mas estava a dizer exactamente o que pensava.

"Eu digo-te quem é que é fofo!", Ameaçou Shizuo, corando mais ainda.

E Izaya riu-se um pouco, antes de o silêncio se voltar a instalar novamente.

Parecia ficar mais pesado de cada vez que se instalava, e dessa vez era quase como se os estivesse a julgar.

"Ne…Shizu-chan…", quebrou Izaya novamente o silêncio "Neste dia, há quatro anos, sentiste alguma coisa diferente?", perguntou quase num murmúrio. Já não havia traços de troça na sua voz.

Ao ouvir aquela pergunta, Shizuo lembrou-se subitamente de algo e sentiu o coração bater com força. As mãos tremiam-lhe agarradas à caneca, agora vazia.

"O Kida…", começou Shizuo em voz baixa, sentindo um nó na garganta "Antes do espectáculo…disse-me que tinha tido um sonho…"

Izaya, que acabara de pousar a chávena no chão aos pés da cama, endireitou-se de repente e ficou a olhar para ele surpreendido.

"Que tipo de sonho?", Perguntou o moreno.

"Não sei ao certo…ele disse que sentia que era uma premonição…", continuou Shizuo, com o mesmo nó na garganta a impedi-lo de elevar a voz "E depois…quando…quando…aconteceu aquilo…ele disse que era como no sonho dele…eu tinha-lhe dito que era só um sonho, e que ia ficar tudo bem…e depois deixei-o cair…", disse ele por fim, pousando a caneca e cobrindo os olhos com a mão, esfregou-os com força, como se estivesse a tentar apagar alguma coisa.

Izaya olhava agora para ele, claramente chocado.

"Como, Shizu-chan?", Perguntou também em voz baixa "Como é que conseguiste aguentar isso durante quatro anos…?"

Shizuo riu-se sem vontade nenhuma, descobrindo os olhos e olhando para Izaya.

"Sei lá", confessou ele.

Izaya continuou a olhar para ele, mas não conseguiu dizer-lhe mais nada.

"Tu sentiste alguma coisa?", Perguntou Shizuo, com legitima vontade de saber.

Izaya sorriu igualmente com pouca vontade.

"Eu não", disse ele simplesmente "Achas-me com cara de psíquico?"

Shizuo riu-se um pouco, abanando levemente a cabeça.

"Ne…", fez Izaya, pouco depois "Tu gostavas dela?"

Shizuo ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-o genuinamente confuso.

"De quem?", Perguntou.

"Da Vorona", disse Izaya semicerrando os olhos, aborrecido. Não era óbvio?! Quer dizer, ele tinha-lhe dito que o odiava e tudo quando ela tinha caído da plataforma abaixo, por mais traumatizado que ele próprio estivesse, nunca reagiria daquela maneira. Se bem que era de Shizuo que ele estava a falar…

Shizuo calou-se, olhando-o surpreendido.

"Hm…se estás a falar do que eu penso que estás a falar, então a resposta é não", disse ele, simplesmente "Mas se estás a falar enquanto pessoa e enquanto trapezista, então a resposta é sim, gostava. Gostava muito. Gostava bastante de todos", admitiu ele.

Izaya olhou para ele ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

De todos?

"Até de mim, Shizu-chan…?", Perguntou com um ligeiro sorriso incrédulo.

Shizuo fulminou-o com o olhar.

"Eu gaguejei?!", Perguntou irritado.

Izaya abriu a boca surpreso ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo daquela maneira.

"Shizu-chan, tu acabaste de dizer que gostavas de mim?!", Perguntou Izaya, sem se aperceber de que soava demasiado feliz.

E Shizuo percebeu que ele estava demasiado feliz. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

"Achavas que não?", Perguntou, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo.

"Shizu-chan, tu passas a vida a atirar-me com coisas pesadas acima! Se eu não tivesse bons reflexos já tinha sido morto!", Exclamou ele claramente aborrecido, pondo-se de pé e começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

Não conseguia ficar quieto.

"Mas tu tens bons reflexos", disse-lhe Shizuo, semicerrando os olhos e corando levemente "Tu consegues sempre desviar-te"

Ia dizer-lhe directamente que confiava na destreza dele? Nah…

Izaya parou a olhar para ele, perplexo.

Não sabia o que lhe dizer. Queria isso dizer que ele confiava nas capacidades dele?

Queria isso dizer que ele nunca tivera a intenção de o magoar a sério?

"Sinto-me tocado pelas tuas palavras, Shizu-chan", disse ele passados alguns instantes, com um sorriso sincero.

Shizuo resmungou qualquer coisa, corando amuado.

E Izaya continuou a olhar para ele, tentando perceber a real profundidade daquelas palavras.

"Mas então…e se eu por alguma razão não me conseguisse desviar?", Perguntou, enquanto pensava.

Shizuo olhou em silêncio durante alguns instantes.

"Porque é que não te conseguirias desviar?", Perguntou genuinamente confuso. De facto, Izaya não se conseguir desviar fora alguma que nunca lhe passara pela cabeça, pois apesar de já lhe ter acertado algumas vezes, nunca fora com coisas excessivamente pesadas.

Izaya riu-se.

"Shizu-chan, por mais que me custe admitir, eu sou humano", disse ele encolhendo os ombros "Por isso podia muito bem ter uma dor na perna, ou um ombro deslocado ou qualquer coisa assim"

"Não gostas de ser humano?", Perguntou Shizuo surpreso, ignorando tudo o resto.

Izaya gargalhou levemente.

"Claro que não, Shizu-chan", disse ele simplesmente.

"Porquê?", Perguntou o loiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Como é que ele podia dizer que não gostava de ser humano? Ele próprio daria tudo para se parecer mais com um humano! Quer dizer, aquela força absurda não parecia nada humana, pois não?!

Izaya olhou para ele e apontou apenas para o lado esquerdo do próprio peito.

"Isto é uma metáfora, Shizu-chan, mas há uma coisas que os humanos têm que não podem simplesmente reprimir, por mais que reprimam tudo o resto", disse ele com um sorriso algo apático "Por isso é que eu detesto ser humano"

Shizuo olhou-o confuso. Não entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

"Pensei que gostasses de humanos", disse "Lembro-me de te ouvir dizer que tinha sido por isso que tinhas vindo para o circo"

Izaya gargalhou alto, levando as mãos à cabeça e baixando-a. Sentia-se fervilhar de emoção.

"Tu lembras-te disso! Hahahaha! Bem, não é mentira, eu adoro a humanidade, e o circo é um espelho perfeito dela!", Começou ele, subitamente entusiasmado "As pessoas vêm ao circo para fugir da sua própria realidade, para viver uma realidade alternativa, uma realidade excitante! Há tanta coisa que pode correr mal no circo, tal como na vida, e é disso que as pessoas vêm à procura! Vêm à procura dessa incerteza, desse friozinho na barriga! 'Será que ele vai conseguir mesmo sacar um coelho da cartola?', 'Será que elas não vão partir nenhum osso ao fazer aquilo?', essas perguntas, Shizu-chan, essas perguntas! Sabes porque é que as pessoas as fazem? Porque não são capazes de fazer o que os artistas fazem, e por não conseguirem, acham que eles também não vão conseguir, mas quando vêm que estavam erradas sentem que também conseguiriam fazê-lo! Não é fascinante?!", Monologou ele, gesticulando inflamado e andando de um lado para o outro, sendo seguido por Shizuo com os olhos "E o trapézio, Shizu-chan! É o melhor de todos, o mais excitante de todos! 'Ah! Eles estão a voar!' e 'Oh! Aquilo é tão perigoso!', é uma mistura de emoções! É medo misturado com entusiasmo! E é por isso que os palhaços vêm sempre no fim, para mostrar que não passou tudo de uma piada e relaxar o espírito! E além disso, com um palhaço qualquer um se consegue identificar! Ahhh…eu podia ficar a noite toda a falar sobre isto!", Exclamou ele por fim, calando-se com um sorriso de adoração.

Shizuo olhava para ele, impávido.

Ele nunca tinha pensado em nada daquilo, em boa verdade, ele gostava apenas dos aplausos e de ver os companheiros de trapézio voar. Só isso.

"Não fazia ideia de que era isso que pensavas…", disse ele, sinceramente surpreendido, quando Izaya cessou o seu inflamado solilóquio "Mas se é isso que pensas dos humanos, porque é que não gostas de ser um?", Insistiu.

Izaya riu-se às gargalhadas.

"Não entendes, pois não, Shizu-chan?", Perguntou ele, retoricamente "Humanos são manipuláveis! Não passa tudo de uma peça de teatro, mas eles vibram como se fosse tudo real! Claro que isso comigo não resulta, nem com nenhum artista de circo, mas mesmo assim", disse ele, abrindo um sorriso misterioso "somos todos humanos, e não pudemos simplesmente evitar sê-lo"

Shizuo riu-se levemente.

"Tens razão, tens toda a razão…", começou ele "Mas a Celty não é muito humana…e eu também não fico muito longe disso…", disse, olhando para Izaya.

Izaya ficou em silêncio a olhar para ele, absorvendo o significado do que ele queria dizer.

E sorriu.

"Conseguem ser os dois mais humanos do que eu", disse apenas, encolhendo os ombros.

"Como? Tu tens cabeça e não tens uma força monstruosa…", murmurou Shizuo.

"Isso não quer dizer nada", disse Izaya, com um sorriso "Isso é o mesmo que dizer que uma pessoa sem uma perna não é humana. Há pessoas que têm cabeça a vida inteira e não a usam uma única vez"

Shizuo olhou para ele, surpreendido.

"Essa força não é só monstruosa, Shizu-chan", continuou Izaya com um sorriso "Essa força é o que te torna único"

Shizuo arregalou os olhos, surpreendido e corou.

_Único?_

"Único…?", Murmurou.

Já lhe tinham dito muita coisa sobre a sua força, mas que o tornava único era a primeira vez.

Izaya sorriu ao vê-lo corar.

"Juro que tu és a pessoa mais adorável que eu alguma vez conheci", disse ele.

"Tsk…cala-te…pulga…", resmungou Shizuo, corando mais ainda.

Izaya riu-se. Ele era mesmo fofo! E ele era estúpido por achá-lo fofo!

E decidiu, que já tendo deixado aquela _coisa fofa _corada, podia continuar. Não tinha nada a perder.

"Ah, e sabes uma coisa, Shizu-chan? Tu és a única pessoa em quem eu confio como receptor no trapézio", admitiu ele, com um sorriso "És o único que me pode fazer voar"

Shizuo olhou-o surpreendido e corou mais ainda, sentindo o coração bater com força no peito.

Ele estava mesmo a falar a sério?

"A-a-a sério…?", Gaguejou ele, atrapalhado, não conseguindo acreditar.

"Claro que é a sério", disse Izaya, aborrecido "És a única pessoa, para além de mim, que pode ter a minha vida nas mãos", confessou ele, sorrindo agora "Soa estranho, não é? Mas é verdade", concluiu, encolhendo os ombros.

E pronto, entregara-se completamente.

Shizuo olhava para ele como se estivesse a ver qualquer coisa de inacreditável.

Mas não havia dúvidas, Izaya estava mesmo a dizer a verdade. E não precisava de pensar muito para saber disso. Bastava ver apenas a forma destemida como ele lhe saltava para os braços no trapézio. Nenhum dos outros alguma vez fizera isso, por mais rápido que fosse o seu tempo de reacção, hesitavam sempre um milésimo de segundo.

Mas Izaya não. Izaya saltava apenas, sem pensar.

"Porquê?", Perguntou Shizuo por fim, não conseguindo pensar em mais nada para dizer.

"Porque sou doido?", Respondeu Izaya com uma pergunta retórica, encolhendo os ombros com um sorriso de canto.

Shizuo também se riu um pouco, abanando a cabeça.

"Mas fico feliz", disse depois de pensar um pouco sobre o assunto "Por saber que confias em mim"

Izaya olhou para ele com um meio sorriso.

"És o único que pode acabar com a minha vida para além de mim próprio, Shizu-chan", disse "Espero que não permitas que ninguém te roube esse privilégio"

Shizuo ficou subitamente sério ao ouvir aquilo e levantou-se de repente da poltrona, surpreendendo Izaya.

"Tu não podes morrer", declarou Shizuo em voz alta, aproximando-se do moreno. Era como se lhe estivesse a dar uma ordem.

Izaya surpreendeu-se com a aproximação súbita e com aquela 'ordem'.

"Bem…isso foi repentino…isso quer dizer que me vais _proteger _se eu estiver em perigo?", Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, curvando os lábios num sorriso de canto e dando uma ênfase irónica na parte do proteger.

Shizuo parou a pouca distância dele e olhou-o com uma expressão ilegível.

"Se for preciso", disse gravemente "Morro no teu lugar"

Pára tudo.

_O quê?_

Izaya arregalou os olhos sentindo o coração quase saltar do peito.

"Tu…o quê?", Perguntou incrédulo.

"Morro no teu lugar", repetiu Shizuo, com certeza na voz "Se tu não existires, também não quero existir", declarou por fim.

Porquê?

Porque ele era tudo o que lhe restava.

Era a vez de Izaya olhar para ele como se estivesse a ver alguma coisa impossível.

"Shi-!", Tentou ele dizer, mas foi silenciado, sentindo como se o chão lhe tivesse sido tirado de debaixo dos pés.

De súbito, e sem aviso prévio, Shizuo colocara-lhe as mãos no rosto e puxara-o para si, antes de tomar os lábios dele nos seus, num beijo gentil e cheio de significado.

Izaya ficou incapaz de pensar durante alguns instantes, até finalmente dar acordo de si e retribuir agressivamente, envolvendo o pescoço do loiro com os braços num abraço apertado, colocando-se em bicos de pés para que ficassem à mesma altura.

A boca de Shizuo era a doce e ele era quente, muito quente.

Era tudo quente, foi como se de repente deixasse de ser Inverno.

A língua de Izaya era macia tal como os seus lábios e a sua pele.

Aquele sabor, aquela sensação, aquela proximidade.

Havia algo a palpitar com força dentro de ambos, algo que parecia querer rebentar-lhes as costelas e derreter-lhes as entranhas.

Algo maravilhoso, que não podia ser explicado por palavras, que tinha de ser sentido para ser compreendido.

"Shizuo…" murmurou Izaya respirando contra os lábios do loiro, beijando-o mais uma vez antes de olhar para ele com os olhos semicerrados. Ainda não tinha recuperado.

Shizuo não foi capaz de falar, engolindo em seco, devolvendo-lhe um olhar reflectido no dele.

E nesse momento ouviu-se o som de algo a cair lá fora e eles afastaram-se um do outro, surpreendidos.

Nenhum dos dois se preocupou em ir ver o que se passava, pois naquele momento interessava pouco ou nada.

"Acho que…que é melhor eu ir para o meu camarim…", articulou Shizuo por fim, com um ar algo confuso, despenteando o cabelo nervosamente "Até amanhã…dorme bem", disse ele, dirigindo-se para a porta e saindo sem dizer mais nada.

Izaya quis falar, mas não teve tempo, ficando apenas ali parado, sozinho, com o braço erguido em vão na direcção da porta.

"Que rude, Shizu-chan", murmurou aborrecido, deixando-se cair molemente em cima da cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Quer dizer, dava-lhe um beijo daqueles e depois ia-se embora assim?!

"Tsk…idiota…", resmungou virando-se para o lado.

Pelo menos ficara com a certeza de uma coisa. O que ele sentia não era unilateral.

Sorriu. Nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida.

"Com que então ele era capaz de morrer por mim…mas eu não quero que isso aconteça…porque se ele não existir, eu também não quero existir…", murmurou para si, sorrindo.

Depois do espectáculo do dia seguinte ia esclarecer tudo com ele, aquilo não podia ficar assim.

E adormeceu pouco depois.

x

'Eu beijei-o!', pensava Shizuo com a cara enterrada na sua almofada, e as bochechas completamente vermelhas.

Porquê?! Porquê?!

Fora um impulso. O seu corpo movera-se por conta própria, tal como acontecia quando ele se irritava.

E não podia negar que adorara a sensação dos lábios de Izaya, naquele contacto tão…

_Romântico…_

Shizuo sentia-se prestes a explodir de embaraço.

E ele tinha retribuído, o que queria dizer que…

Libertou um som que se assemelhou a um rugido, mas que foi abafado pela almofada.

Que tipo de relação era a deles, afinal?!

Mas calma.

Não podia estar naquele estado, tinha de se controlar, no dia seguinte teriam um espectáculo importante, por vários motivos, pelo que tinha de se concentrar.

E foi com isso em mente que decidiu adiar aquela sensação embaraçosa, para talvez depois do espectáculo, e adormeceu pouco depois.

E dormiu bem, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

* * *

x

* * *

E no dia seguinte à noite, na hora do espectáculo, lá estavam eles no vestiário.

Tinham feito o ensaio final nessa tarde e estava tudo absolutamente perfeito.

Nesse dia não houve grandes conversas, nem grandes gargalhadas. Os artistas limitaram-se a trocar algumas impressões de cariz profissional e a interacção ficou por aí.

A tensão que havia no ar era quase palpável. Toda a gente parecia apreensiva, de uma maneira ou de outra, como seria de esperar, tendo em conta as circunstâncias.

Ninguém disse nada aos trapezistas, pois todos sabiam que a tensão era ainda maior no caso deles.

Notava-se a léguas que eles estavam nervosos e que estavam a fazer um esforço por se manterem firmes.

E aquela noite estava a dar uma horrível sensação de _dejá vu_ a todos os artistas.

Estava a nevar abundantemente e o circo estava a abarrotar.

Mas não estava tanto calor como da última vez, pois por decisão geral, o aquecimento fora desligado. Mas ninguém parecia importar-se com isso, as pessoas pareciam tão calorentas como da última vez. E havia algumas mudanças nas características do edifício. Para começar a electricidade já não estava directamente ligada ao trapézio. Os fios estavam ligados ao telhado e corriam pelas paredes, tinha sido mais complicado fazer isso, mas fora por uma questão de precaução.

E até esse momento estava tudo a correr na perfeição.

O público estava ao rubro.

Só faltava o trapézio e os palhaços, tal como naquele dia.

E tal como naquele dia, Shizuo e Izaya estavam em roupa interior no vestiário pois os fatos ainda não tinham chegado.

"Onde é que estão os fatos?!", Exclamou Shizuo, quase a entrar em desespero.

Izaya também estava nervoso, pelo que não foi capaz de o atormentar.

A respiração saía-lhe aos bocadinhos e dolorosamente.

Shizuo olhou para ele, e reparou que ele não estava nada bem.

"Oe…", fez aproximando-se dele pelas costas e colocando-lhe subitamente os braços em volta dos ombros e abraçando-o, puxou-o para si, encostando as costas geladas ao seu peito.

Izaya surpreendeu-se com o contacto, pois não esperava que Shizuo fosse fazer algo assim. Como sempre ele agia de uma forma completamente aleatória.

Mas aquele abraço gentil e aquele calor na sua pele fria, conseguiram acalmá-lo um pouco. Acalmou-os aos dois.

"Estou nervoso, Shizu-chan…", admitiu com um sorriso trémulo, colocando as mãos geladas nas de Shizuo.

"Eu também…", disse Shizuo "Mas é importante que isto aconteça", asseverou com decisão na voz.

Izaya anuiu, concordando.

E nesse momento chegou Saki, a rapariga dos fatos, e tossicou levemente com um sorriso, ao vê-los abraçados.

E foi a sorrir de orelha a orelha que lhes entregou os fatos e saiu do vestiário sem dizer rigorosamente nada.

Shizuo e Izaya acharam aquela situação algo estranha, mas não disseram nada.

No entanto, Izaya ficou com um mau pressentimento, ao lembrar-se de algo.

Mas não falou sobre isso, não devia ser nada.

Vestiram-se em silêncio.

"Shizu-chan…", chamou Izaya, agarrando Shizuo pelo braço antes de saírem do vestiário, e puxando-o subitamente para si, beijou-o nos lábios.

"Muita merda…!", Murmurou ele com um sorriso sincero quando se afastou.

Shizuo corou um pouco, mas devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

"Para ti também", desejou.

* * *

X

* * *

E subiram.

O som chegava de lá de baixo vindo de longe, tal como sempre acontecia.

A adrenalina começou a tomar conta deles. Chegara a hora.

Precisavam de fazer aquilo, não só por si próprios, mas também por _eles_.

Era uma provação, e acontecesse o que acontecesse, pelo menos tinham tido a coragem de subir juntos.

E isso era quanto bastava.

Mas havia alguma coisa errada.

A começar pelo magnésio, a consistência do pó parecia diferente, e ambos notaram isso quando o passaram nas mãos.

E quando Shizuo saltou para a barra e sentiu as mãos escorregar ligeiramente percebeu que havia realmente alguma coisa errada, mas só se apercebeu do que era quando já estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo e cheirou o pó que tinha nas mãos.

_Aquilo não era magnésio._

"IZAYA, NÃO SALTES!", Gritou em desespero, mas já foi tarde demais. Ele já tinha saltado. E Shizuo agarrou-o com firmeza pelos pulsos.

Izaya olhou-o confuso, sentindo-o apertar-lhe os pulsos com mais força que o costume.

"Isto não é magnésio!", Exclamou Shizuo desesperado.

Izaya arregalou os olhos, não querendo acreditar nos seus ouvidos.

"O qu-", gaguejou chocado.

"Não sei o que se está a passar mas-!"

E calou-se de repente ao aperceber-se da total gravidade da situação.

_Não havia rede de protecção._

Caiu-lhe o coração aos pés. Ou à cabeça, neste caso.

Tinha as faces vermelhas, por estar pendurado de cabeça para baixo, mas mesmo assim conseguiu empalidecer.

_Alguém queria fazê-los cair._

E Izaya reparou na cara dele, olhando levemente para baixo e vendo o problema. E ele sim perdeu completamente a cor.

"E agora…?", Perguntou com o pânico estampado no olhar.

Shizuo não conseguia aguentar muito mais tempo naquela posição, já sentia a parte de trás dos joelhos escorregar, e não ia simplesmente atirar Izaya para outra barra ou para a plataforma, pois o mais provável era ele cair.

Lá em baixo parecia haver pessoas a aperceber-se do que se passava lá em cima e havia funcionários desesperados por causa da rede.

Mas não havia solução.

Shizuo não ia conseguir segurar-se ali em cima durante tempo suficiente para eles conseguirem colocar a rede.

"Izaya", chamou Shizuo, com demasiada calma, olhando para o moreno "Eu vou deixar-me cair", declarou.

Izaya arregalou ainda mais os olhos, sentindo o coração quase saltar-lhe do peito do pânico que sentiu.

"NÃO!", Gritou ele, desesperado "Deixa-me cair! Tu consegues voltar a sentar-se!", Exclamou em tom de súplica.

Shizuo ficou furioso.

"NÃO VOU DEIXAR MAIS NINGUÉM MORRER!", Gritou enraivecido "Lembras-te do que eu te disse ontem?!"

Izaya ficou chocado.

"Não…" murmurou desesperado, a olhar para ele, suplicante "Não…não p-podes…"

"Posso", declarou Shizuo, terminantemente, com a expressão dura e decidida de quem está pronto para morrer.

E deixou-se cair.

E o choque foi tão grande, que Izaya não ouviu mais nada. Viu Shizuo ficar à sua frente e sentiu-o envolver o seu corpo com os braços com firmeza e encosta-lo a si como se ele fosse, de facto, a sua própria vida.

Mas não ouviu mais nada, nem conseguiu gritar. Tinha o pânico estampado no olhar, e olhava para Shizuo, que lhe sorria levemente.

A queda pareceu durar uma eternidade, apesar de na realidade só ter durado alguns segundos.

Começou a ouvir apenas quando as costas de Shizuo bateram violentamente no chão do círculo, partindo a madeira que o constituía com um estrondo colossal.

Shizuo tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão serena.

Uma poça de sangue começou a formar-se por baixo da cabeça dele e Izaya ficou sem reacção, não querendo acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer, ficou deitado em cima do corpo dele, sem se mover. Ele não podia estar morto. Não podia. Não podia!

Os gritos de terror do público. Um mar de mãos que o tentava agarrar. Ou talvez não fossem assim tantas, talvez ele tivesse os olhos marejados e a visão turva.

"NÃÃÃÃO!", Lembra-se de ter berrado quando finalmente conseguiu reagir, debatendo-se para se libertar das mãos que o agarravam. As lágrimas caíam-lhe copiosamente pela cara abaixo, sem ele conseguir controlá-las.

"NÃO ME PODES FAZER ISSO, SHIZUO! NÃO PODES!", Berrou enlouquecido, com a voz embargada e a garganta a arder.

Ele não podia, não podia ser egoísta a esse ponto, ele nem lhe tinha dito o que sentia.

"EU AMO-TE!", Rugiu por fim a plenos pulmões, sentindo uma dor no peito, completamente desesperado, completamente perdido, até a luz desaparecer, e ele mergulhar na escuridão do inconsciente.

* * *

Fim do 4º Capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – **_Our monstrous love_

* * *

Demasiada luz.

Doeram-lhe os olhos ao abri-los e olhar para o tecto branco de um lugar demasiado iluminado, pois a janela tinha a persiana levantada.

A cama era demasiado macia, demasiado quente.

'Onde é que eu estou...?', perguntou-se em pensamento.

Tinha a mente quase tão vazia como a cor daquele tecto.

Demorou um bocado a aperceber-se de tudo o que se estava a passar.

Sentiu lágrimas começarem a brotar-lhe lentamente nos olhos.

Ele estava num quarto de hospital. Lembrou-se claramente de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior. Já era de manhã. Deviam tê-lo sedado.

Era véspera de Natal.

Virou-se para o lado encolhendo-se em posição fetal. Não queria sair dali, não queria ter de se levantar daquela cama e encarar a realidade.

As lágrimas escorriam-lhe de um olho para o outro indo perder-se na almofada.

_Ele morreu._

Apertou o tecido das cobertas nos punhos.

Como é que ele tinha conseguido ser tão egoísta?! Como?! Quem devia ter morrido era ele, mas não, Shizuo decidira que ia dar a vida por ele! Por alguém que supostamente detestava e que de um momento para o outro passara a não detestar! Estúpido! Idiota!

Porquê? Porque é que ele não continuara simplesmente a odiá-lo? Se ele tivesse continuado a odiá-lo não teria morrido por ele.

As lágrimas brotavam mais do que nunca.

'Porque é que não me deixaste morrer, Shizu-chan?', pensou, com um aperto no peito.

Talvez não estivessem destinados a ficar juntos.

'Não', pensou amargamente 'Isto é o meu castigo, por ter tentado fugir da minha própria humanidade...'

Olhou para os pulsos e viu marcas purpúreas, das mãos de Shizuo quando este o agarrara com força para ele não cair. Não queria que elas desaparecessem. Era o que lhe restava da última vontade de Shizuo. A vontade de o salvar.

Ele já não existia, tinha morrido no lugar dele, tal como dissera que faria. 'Qual é o valor de um herói morto?!' foi o que pensou subitamente enraivecido 'Como sempre a agir de uma forma absurdamente aleatória! Morrer no lugar de outra pessoa é dar-lhe um peso extra, uma vida extra! Quem é que quereria isso?! Quem é que quereria carregar o peso da vida da única pessoa que alguma vez amou?!

Como é que ele se atrevera a fazer-lhe algo assim?! Não era justo! Não era!

Durante algum tempo permaneceu ali deitado, chorando revoltado.

Mas havia algo estranho._ Não sentia se sentia vazio_. Era como se sentisse que…

De repente ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se e ficou quieto, fingindo que estava a dormir.

"É este o outro trapezista que caiu ontem?", Ouviu ele uma voz feminina perguntar, devia ser uma enfermeira.

"Sim", ouviu ele outra voz feminina, antes de ouvir alguém pegar em algo metálico, possivelmente a ficha que devia estar pendurada aos pés da sua cama "Orihara, Izaya. 26 anos. Escoriações nos pulsos. Trauma. Hospitalizado por precaução", Leu ela "Sim, é aquele trapezista fantástico do Circo Sturlson, vi-os actuar há uns anos, antes daquele incêndio.

Izaya cerrou os olhos.

Ele tinha ficado practicamente ileso.

"Sim, o Circo Sturlson é maravilhoso", disse a outra "Não sei descrever a sensação, mas acho que posso dizer que é revigorante" disse claramente animada "Acho que foram sabotados", disse depois, num tom mais sombrio "Se o outro trapezista não o tivesse protegido, acho que ele tinha morrido"

E Izaya teve vontade de se levantar e desfazê-la, mas permaneceu quieto.

"É verdade! ", Exclamou a primeira, parecendo chocada "Eles caíram os dois de uma altura de vinte metros! Como é que foi possível?!"

Izaya sentiu o coração bater com força. O que é que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

"Disseram que o outro se deixou cair de costas de propósito para este não morrer", disse a outra "Ele já devia ter noção do que aconteceria, digo eu"

A outra suspirou.

"Não é tão bonito?!", Disse ela parecendo encantada.

Izaya resistia à vontade de parar de fingir que estava a dormir e levantar-se para lhe bater. Estava a rebentar de raiva. Aquelas duas criaturas repelentes!

"É!", Exclamou a outra sarcasticamente "De uma beleza doida!", Continuou ela "Imagino o pânico deste rapaz quando o viu lá estendido!"

"Mas ele não morreu, pois não?! Acho que foi um milagre de Natal ou assim alguma coisa!", Exclamou a outra "É difícil de acreditar que alguém sobreviva a uma queda daquelas! Ainda por cima de costas! Ele deve ser um monstro!"

E Izaya sentiu o coração quase saltar-lhe do peito.

_O quê?!_

Mas não foi o coração que saltou e sim ele, que numa fracção de segundo saltou da cama e quase caiu.

As enfermeiras deram um gritinho assustado ao vê-lo saltar da cama daquela maneira.

Izaya, ignorando o facto de estar despido da cintura para cima, avançou a cambalear pelo quarto e foi agarrar-se aos colarinhos de uma delas, encarando-a furiosamente, com lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela cara abaixo.

"Onde é que ele está?!", Perguntou em voz alta, em tom de ordem.

A senhora olhou para ele, aterrorizada.

"Responde!", Exigiu ele, abanando-a descontrolado "ONDE É QUE ELE ESTÁ?!"

"No quarto em frente!", Exclamou a outra fechando os olhos, apavorada.

Izaya só precisou disso para a largar e sair pela porta fora disparado.

E foi disparado que entrou pela porta do quarto em frente a dentro e viu Shizuo sentado na cama a olhar para a janela, com a cabeça ligada e o peito enfaixado com ligaduras, mas indubitavelmente…

_Vivo._

Shizuo sorriu-lhe ao vê-lo entrar.

"Yo", cumprimentou o loiro animado.

Izaya ficou parado ao pé da porta em estado de choque com o rosto inundado de lágrimas e um olhar deplorável. Tremia por todos os lados, não conseguia controlar os joelhos. Sentia-se dormente.

Ele estava vivo. _Ele estava mesmo vivo._

"Shizu-chan!", Exclamou com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas, conseguindo finalmente reagir.

Correu para ele o mais rápido que conseguiu e atirou-se ao pescoço dele, abraçando-o como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

Shizuo devolveu-lhe o abraço, envolvendo-lhe gentilmente as costas com os braços e puxando-o para si e encostando-o ao seu peito.

"Não apertes com muita força…", pediu Shizuo com um ligeiro sorriso, ao sentir as lágrimas de Izaya no seu ombro e sentindo os seus olhos humedecerem também "Não estou assim em tão bom estado…"

Izaya afrouxou o aperto mas não o largou. Olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um ar claramente magoado.

"Como é que foste capaz…?!", Perguntou Izaya num murmúrio "Não me perguntaste sequer se eu queria que tu morresses no meu lugar!", Exclamou olhando-o com a mágoa reflectida no olhar

"Desculpa…", pediu Shizuo em voz baixa, ao perceber o estado em que Izaya estava.

Izaya ficou calado durante algum tempo depois daquele pedido de desculpas, apreciando apenas o calor do corpo de Shizuo, ainda não querendo acreditar que ele estava mesmo vivo.

"Mas não morri, pois não?", Perguntou Shizuo sorrindo, a tentar amenizar a situação, passados alguns instantes "E estamos os dois vivos"

Izaya olhou-o simultaneamente incrédulo e chateado.

"A sério, Shizuo? E agora vais dizer-me que tinhas tudo perfeitamente calculado", acusou ele, irritado "Eu vi muito bem na tua cara. Tu estavas preparado para morrer"

Shizuo não soube o que lhe dizer, e ficou com um ar pensativo engraçado, ao tentar pensar numa desculpa, mas ao não conseguir arranjar nenhuma partiu para a defensiva.

"Tu estás a reclamar comigo por eu não ter morrido?!", Acusou, virando o rosto para o lado com ar chateado.

Izaya ficou zangado com aquela acusação e, apertando o abraço, mordeu-o no ombro. Só porque sim.

"Ai!", Queixou-se Shizuo surpreendido com aquele acto de canibalismo "Para que é que foi isso?!"

Izaya fez um ar amuado ao olhar para ele.

"Não voltes a repetir essa merda, seu imbecil!", Exclamou irritado.

Shizuo ficou calado, amuando também.

"Já devias saber que eu sou praticamente um monstro…só rachei a cabeça e fracturei duas costelas", disse ele por fim, em voz baixa "Os médicos ficaram com medo"

Izaya surpreendeu-se.

"Tenho de concordar com eles, isso é mesmo assombroso, Shizu-chan", disse ele "Mas ainda bem que és _quase_ um monstro", disse ele, mostrando finalmente um sorriso.

Ele estava vivo. Esse facto começava aos poucos a fazer sentido para si. Não estava a sonhar, ele estava mesmo ali e ele estava a abraçá-lo.

"Acho que o chão do círculo também tinha qualquer coisa diferente", continuou Shizuo "Parece que por baixo tinha borracha ou alguma coisa assim, o Shinra deve ter pensado nisso também..."

Ouviu-se alguém tossicar atrás deles.

"Desculpem estar a interromper o vosso momento", disse a voz divertida de Shinra, perto da porta.

Shizuo corou e Izaya ficou levemente aborrecido, mas não se afastou de Shizuo, em vez disso, endireitou-se no colo dele e sentou-se de lado nas suas pernas, continuando a abraçá-lo e olhando para Shinra com ar de uma criança possessiva que não quer largar o seu brinquedo preferido.

Shinra suspirou emocionado com aquela cena tão bonita.

"Nem quero acreditar que vocês se entenderam finalmente", disse ele "Foi preciso uma queda do trapézio para perceberem que estão loucos um pelo outro?"

"Que piada tão engraçada", resmungou Shizuo sarcasticamente, corando ligeiramente e fulminando-o com olhar. Também ele continuava abraçado a Izaya, como era lógico.

Shinra riu-se, do seu próprio humor negro.

"Bem, acho que vão gostar de saber que apanhámos a responsável pela vossa queda", disse ele com um sorriso.

"A Saki", disse Izaya simplesmente.

Shizuo olhou para ele surpreso.

"Como é que sabes que foi ela?", Perguntou Shinra igualmente surpreendido.

"Tive um palpite", disse Izaya com ar irritado.

"Porquê…?", Perguntou Shizuo incrédulo. Ele não dava três tostões pela miúda, porque é que ela havia de fazer algo assim do nada?

"Por causa do Kida", começou Izaya irritado "Eles namoravam. Ela deve ter ouvido a nossa conversa ontem à noite e decidiu que queria vingá-lo"

"Tirar-lhe-ia o chapéu se estivesse a usar um, senhor Orihara, porque foi exactamente isso que aconteceu. Como sempre as suas capacidades dedutivas são perfeitas ", disse Shinra a sorrir, fazendo uma ligeira vénia "Ela prendeu os responsáveis pela rede na arrecadação e quando nos apercebemos que não havia rede já era demasiado tarde"

Shizuo estava chocado.

"O quê?! Mas...isso…o que é que isso ia resolver? Isso ia trazê-lo de volta?!", Perguntou, começando a ficar furioso, pois para si aquilo era um absurdo.

"Pois, na cabeça dela lá devia fazer sentido", disse Shinra "Mas agora também já não importa, porque ela suicidou-se ontem à noite", informou ele casualmente.

Shizuo e Izaya calaram-se ao saber daquele facto.

Ficaram todos em silêncio durante um bocado, como que respeitando a gravidade da situação.

"Mas isso quer dizer…que vocês também já sabem do que aconteceu…naquele dia…", disse Shizuo passado um bocado, depois de decidir que não conseguia sentir muita pena de alguém que era capaz de descer tão baixo por um motivo daqueles.

Shinra sorriu.

"Eu sempre soube, toda a gente sabe", disse ele.

Shizuo ficou chocado.

Izaya nem tanto, pois já desconfiava que assim fosse.

"Mas ninguém vos culpa", assegurou Shinra "São coisas que acontecem" disse ele encolhendo os ombros "E acho que vocês já se massacraram o suficiente com isso"

"Shinra, tu és uma daquelas pessoas a quem eles chamam 'um sociopata altamente funcional' ", começou Izaya com um sorriso de canto "Como tens a Celty, consegues ser um ser humano minimamente decente…é fantástico"

Shinra devolveu-lhe um sorriso reflectido no dele.

"A sério, Izaya? Queres falar sobre isso?", Perguntou ele.

E Izaya calou-se bem calado.

"_Touché_", disse Izaya suspirando, derrotado.

"Bem, eu vou deixar-vos aí a namorar. Já confirmei o vosso estado de saúde por isso não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui", disse Shinra, sorrindo e encolhendo os ombros "Mas eu gosto de hospitais, sabem? Não me importava nada de ser médico", confessou ele animado, antes de sair do quarto.

"Que tipo demente", comentou Shizuo, olhando para a porta com ar tenso "Quem diabos é que gosta de hospitais?!"

"Na…Shizu-chan…", chamou Izaya, ignorando a pergunta retórica de Shizuo "O que é que tu sentes por mim?", Perguntou simplesmente, indo directamente ao ponto, e olhando para o loiro. Ouvir Shinra dizer para eles _continuarem a namorar_ fizera-o decidir-se e perguntar de uma vez.

Shizuo corou subitamente arregalando os olhos com aquela pergunta tão directa.

Aí estava uma boa pergunta, o que é que ele sentia?

Mas não precisou de pensar muito, bastou-lhe lembrar-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos entre eles, e em como isso o fazia sentir-se. Quer dizer, ele tinha-se literalmente atirado de um trapézio abaixo por aquele tipo!

E claro que a resposta era...

"Acho que-que te amo…", gaguejou ele, desviando o olhar extremamente embaraçado.

Mas Izaya não ficou satisfeito com aquela resposta.

"Achas ou tens a certeza?", Perguntou impaciente. Não queria entregar-se a uma incerteza.

E Shizuo irritou-se com aquele tom de voz, encarando-o com um ar chateado algo adorável, devido às bochechas coradas.

"Tenho a certeza, caralho! Por amor de Deus, como é que podes desconfiar disso?!", Exclamou irritado "Eu amo-te!", Repetiu, em tom de revolta.

Izaya sentiu-se corar, mas não soube porquê, já que tinha sido ele a pedir por aquilo, mas sorriu feliz com aquela declaração.

"Eu também te amo, Shizu-chan!~", Exclamou, voltando a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço com força, antes de o beijar nos lábios apaixonadamente.

E Shizuo retribuiu, e quando se afastaram Shizuo estava com cara de caso.

"Eu já sabia…", murmurou ele corado, com ar ligeiramente amuado.

Izaya ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele já sabia? Mas ele era mais denso que nevoeiro na serra, como é que ele podia saber?!

"Eu ouvi-te…ontem…foi só durante um instante…mas eu ouvi-te…", contou Shizuo, bastante embaraçado por estar a falar naquilo.

Izaya arregalou os olhos corando, surpreendido e ligeiramente envergonhado. Quer dizer, aquela cena fora bastante deplorável.

"Quer dizer que tu nem sequer desmaiaste logo quando caíste?!", Perguntou ele incrédulo, descartando o seu próprio embaraço "Mas tu és mesmo um monstro?!"

Shizuo riu-se um pouco.

"Talvez…", disse ele, encolhendo os ombros "Acho que o meu corpo entrou em 'modo de consumo mínimo' por causa do choque, pelo menos foi o que os médicos disseram...não percebi bem, eles tentaram explicar-me mas eu não entendi"

Izaya também se riu.

"Se tivesses entendido é que era de admirar", disse em tom de brincadeira, mas voltou a ficar impressionado ao tomar consciência da sorte que Shizuo tinha tido, que ambos tinham tido, na verdade "Shizu-chan, lembra-me de não voltar a atazanar-te por causa dessa força absurda"

Shizuo sorriu, satisfeito.

"Vou lembrar-me", disse "Mas sinceramente...nem me importo se me chamarem monstro, acho que não outro nome para chamar a um tipo que se safa de uma queda destas" declarou ele a rir.

Izaya riu-se também.

"Bem…acho que é preciso ser um monstro para amar um monstro, não é?", Perguntou retoricamente, sorrindo de orelha a orelha "Somos dois tipos diferentes de monstro, mas no fundo..."

E era verdade, não havia mais nada a dizer.

É preciso um monstro para amar outro monstro.

Além disso, a mais excitante das paixões é a mais grotesca e o melhor dos amores é o mais monstruoso.

E no caso de Shizuo e Izaya, isso não podia ser mais verdade.

* * *

_Fim(?)_

* * *

Então?! Já não queremos matar a autora, Hm?! HaHaHa!-parei- Peço desculpa a quem sofreu com esta fic, mas para mim um final feliz só faz sentido se for sofrido. uwu' **  
**

E que tal o nosso Shinra quase

* * *

**AH! Esperem por um Extra (marcado como M)** ohoho~~ -le dança das sobrancelhas pervertidas-

Reviews são bem-vindas!


	6. Chapter 6-omake

**Omake (extra)**

* * *

**_Promessa_**

A recuperação de Shizuo foi rápida, tal como seria de esperar de um monstro que cai de costas de uma altura de vinte metros e sobrevive apenas com pisaduras, a cabeça rachada e duas costelas fracturadas.

Duas semanas foi o tempo que durou a sua baixa.

No dia de Natal, dois dias depois do acidente, já andava de pé, e no Ano Novo foi capaz de carregar o caixote do fogo-de-artifício, para desespero de todos os colegas.

Ninguém estava muito admirado com aquela recuperação tão rápida, pois já sabiam perfeitamente do que é que Shizuo era feito. Ou melhor, não sabiam nada, mas tinham a certeza que era de qualquer coisa absurdamente dura e praticamente indestrutível.

Shinra servira-lhe de médico durante esse tempo e Izaya servira-lhe de enfermeira.

Ou seja, atazanaram-lhe a cabeça até não poderem mais e ele estava a dar em doido.

Principalmente a sua _pulga adorável._

"Opa! Deixa-me em paz, seu chato de merda!", Exclamou ele furioso um dia à noite, depois de ele já estar recuperado, quando Izaya insistiu em ajudá-lo a vestir-se depois de irem tomar banho.

Juntos, sim, eles tomavam banho juntos, mas não de uma forma pervertida, pois não achavam que fosse boa ideia fazer esse_ tipo de coisas_ no banho. Principalmente tendo em conta que Shizuo não estava em plena forma.

"Ahhh…o Shizu-chan não gosta de mim…", queixou-se Izaya dramaticamente. Claro que estava a atormenta-lo de propósito.

Shizuo resmungou qualquer coisa incompreensível em resposta.

Estavam como sempre no camarim de Izaya, mais por hábito do que por outra coisa qualquer.

Izaya tirou o roupão que estava a usar e foi pesar-se, como sempre fazia.

Shizuo despiu também o seu roupão e ficou a olhar para o moreno.

"Porque é que tu te pesas sempre depois de tomar banho?", Perguntou de sobrancelha erguida, enquanto se vestia. Ele fazia sempre aquilo e Shizuo já andava para lhe perguntar o motivo havia algum tempo, mas por algum motivo ainda não o fizera.

Izaya olhou para ele e sorriu, descendo da balança.

"Shizu-chan…os meus movimentos não são perfeitos por acaso. São todos friamente calculados. Literalmente", começou ele calmamente, dirigindo-se ao toucador e pegando no seu leite hidratante, tratando de começar a passa-lo nas pernas, "Acontecem baseados numa relação peso-força-velocidade. Eu sei exactamente a força que tenho e a velocidade que consigo atingir. Se eu pesar um grama a mais ou a menos do que pesava antes, é necessário fazer os cálculos de maneira diferente para continuar a saltar da mesma maneira perfeita. Claro que eu sou naturalmente ágil e flexível, e isso é um factor importante, mas é indispensável ter tudo calculado", explicou ele.

Shizuo, já de pijama vestido, ficara a olhar para ele surpreendido.

"Tu fazes contas para conseguires saltar da maneira que saltas?", Perguntou incrédulo.

"Exactamente" afirmou Izaya "Mas são contas mentais, não me sento a fazer contas com um lápis, como podes imaginar", disse com um sorriso apático "Ah, e também consigo calcular a velocidade a que as coisas que tu me atiras vêm na minha direcção", sorria agora de canto.

Shizuo ficou meio chateado, mas estava mais impressionado do que outra coisa qualquer.

"Como?", Perguntou Shizuo genuinamente curioso, enquanto o observava a passar calmamente o leite hidratante.

Izaya riu-se.

"Bem…no teu caso o teu peso não tem nada a ver com a tua força, e confesso que a princípio isso me fez um pouco de confusão, mas tendo em conta as minhas observações, posso concluir que numa situação normal tu consegues arremessar cerca de quinhentos quilos com facilidade, para uma distância de aproximadamente cem metros", disse Izaya.

Shizuo estava mesmo impressionado.

"Eu tenho demasiado tempo para pensar, não achas Shizu-chan?", Perguntou Izaya retoricamente, com aquele sorriso, que não era um sorriso, a surgir-lhe nos lábios sem ele conseguir controlar.

Shizuo percebeu, e sentiu que precisava de fazer alguma coisa sobre isso.

"Oe…queres que eu te ajude a esfregar isso nas costas?", Perguntou Shizuo, apontando para o leite hidratante que Izaya tinha nas mãos.

O moreno sorriu agora de orelha a orelha, sentindo-se feliz com a proposta.

"Pensei que nunca mais perguntavas, Shizu-chan~", cantarolou ele animado.

Shizuo puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se atrás de Izaya, pegando no frasco de creme que ele lhe estendia.

E depois de deitar uma boa quantidade daquele líquido com um cheiro doce nas mãos, colocou-as gentilmente nas costas macias de Izaya, fazendo-o arrepiar-se com o contacto do creme frio e das suas mãos quentes. Uma combinação fantástica.

Izaya não esperava que ele o fosse magoar, mas também não esperava que ele fosse tão gentil. Nunca recebera uma massagem tão agradável em toda a sua vida.

Sentia-o deslizar suavemente as mãos pelas suas omoplatas, pelas costelas, pelos flancos, pressionando aqui e ali, fazendo-o retrair-se com a sensação.

Sorriu.

Na verdade nunca tinha recebido massagem nenhuma, aquela era a primeira.

Virou o rosto para o lado, para não ver o seu próprio rosto reflectido no espelho, e aquela expressão miserável.

Shizuo mais uma vez reparou, pois estava atento a todas as reacções de Izaya desde que vira aquele _sorriso. _Mas não disse nada, terminou de espalhar o creme uniformemente e devolveu o frasco a Izaya, depois de lhe colocar suavemente as mãos na cintura e lhe dar um beijinho gentil no ombro, arrancando-lhe um arrepio. Levantou-se depois e foi arrumar a cadeira em silêncio, antes de se ir sentar nos pés da cama.

Izaya sorriu, aquele era o seu Shizu-chan, sempre agir daquela forma aleatória e imprevisível, que ultimamente já não o incomodava tanto.

Levantou-se igualmente em silêncio, indo vestir também o pijama. Sentou-se depois na poltrona e ali ficou, a olhar para Shizuo de pernas cruzadas.

Shizuo olhava-o muito sério, como se tivesse alguma coisa para lhe dizer.

"Shizu-chan…", chamou Izaya, algo aborrecido "Se tens alguma coisa para me dizer, diz de uma vez, esse olhar está a deixar-me desconfortável"

E Shizuo decidiu-se.

"Nunca respondeste à minha pergunta", disse ele.

Izaya ficou confuso.

"Qual pergunta?"

"Porque é que te foste embora daquela maneira, naquele dia?", Perguntou o loiro, olhando-o seriamente.

Izaya calou-se, desviando o olhar. Era embaraçoso responder àquela pergunta, pois sentia que o motivo era ridículo.

"Como é que tu te sentias se a pessoa que amas te dissesse aos gritos que te odiava?", Perguntou, fixando agora um olhar frio e magoado em Shizuo "Não imaginas o que eu senti. Não suporto que gritem comigo e aquilo foi pior que um soco na cara"

Shizuo franziu a testa confuso. O que é que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Quando é que ele…

_Oh._

"Oh…", fez ao perceber ao que ele se referia e baixando os olhos.

"Pois, Shizuo, _Oh_…", sibilou Izaya sentindo a mágoa do passado a voltar a atingi-lo com força "Mesmo que não fosse essa realidade, naquele momento, odiaste-me", disse ele, desviando o olhar novamente "E eu forcei-me a afastar-me de ti e a odiar-te também…claro que não resultou…", concluiu ele com um sorriso irónico.

Shizuo sentia-se agora uma besta tremenda.

"Não sabia que tu…porque é que nunca me disseste nada?!", Perguntou, sentindo uma certa revolta a apoderar-se de si.

Se ele se sentia assim em relação a ele porque é que não lhe tinha dito nada?!

Izaya soltou uma gargalhada triste, que se assemelhou a um lamento.

"Terias acreditado em mim?", Perguntou, olhando-o pelo canto do olho com um ar de descrença.

Shizuo calou-se. Era óbvio que não.

"É óbvio que não, não é? Mas claro que o culpado disso, sou só eu", disse Izaya "Mas é assim que eu sou, e por maior que seja a solidão que a minha maneira de ser me traga, não vou mudar. Não quero mudar", declarou, mas falava mais para si próprio do que para Shizuo.

E Shizuo percebeu finalmente que tipo de pessoa Izaya era. Era uma pessoa que era fiel à sua essência, um renegado, talvez por pensar e agir de uma forma estranha, talvez por ser demasiado inteligente, mas ainda assim ele era fiel a si mesmo. Independentemente do sofrimento que isso lhe pudesse causar.

E era esse o significado daquele sorriso, que não era um sorriso.

Mas, vendo agora bem, talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual Shizuo gostava dele daquela maneira tão incompreensível. Porque ele era sincero consigo próprio, coisa que Shizuo tinha dificuldade em ser.

"Não estás sozinho", declarou por fim, olhando-o intensamente.

Izaya virou-se para ele de repente, parecia estar a afundar-se na escuridão da sua própria mente, mas aquela frase apenas foi o suficiente para ele sentir o coração bater com força e resgatá-lo de si próprio.

"Eu estou contigo, não estou?", Perguntou Shizuo, de uma forma quase retórica.

E Izaya quebrou.

Levantou-se de repente da poltrona e atirou-se ao pescoço de Shizuo, abraçando-o com força e fazendo-o deitar-se de costas na cama.

"Não te vou perdoar se voltares a tentar morrer no meu lugar!", Atirou-lhe zangado, com a voz abafada contra o ombro do loiro "Nem te vou perdoar se me deixares sozinho. E definitivamente vou bater-te se voltares a gritar comigo daquela maneira! Promete que não o fazes!", Ordenou. Era definitivamente uma ordem, mas soava mais a uma súplica.

Shizuo envolveu-lhe as costas com os braços antes de sorrir e dizer-lhe em voz baixa perto do ouvido.

"Prometo"

Izaya sentiu-se corar com aquele tom de voz perto do seu ouvido e arrepiou-se dos pés à cabeça.

Maldito corpo que não se sabia controlar! Aquele era um momento sério!

Shizuo apercebeu-se e sorriu, antes de num gesto rápido inverter as posições e ficar por cima de Izaya.

Olhou-o profundamente nos olhos.

Izaya surpreendera-se com aquela troca de lugares, mas agora estava apenas corado e levemente amuado.

Claro que aquilo não podia ser de outra maneira e ele sabia disso muito bem.

Aqueles olhos castanhos nunca lhe tinham parecido tão sedutores.

"Vais ficar só a olhar para mim?! Estás a ver se é possível eu corar mais?!", Reclamou, irritado, sentindo-se ultra envergonhado.

Shizuo nem queria acreditar que ele estava a reagir daquela maneira, e aquela reacção era tão adoravelmente cativante que ele não foi capaz de resistir-lhe mais.

Aproximou o rosto do dele felinamente e beijou-o calidamente nos lábios, deslizando sensualmente a sua língua para dentro da boca dele.

Izaya retribuiu, corando mais ainda antes de abraçar Shizuo pelo pescoço em busca de apoio para o seu embaraço.

Gemia baixinho sem se dar conta, pois aquele contacto estava a deixá-lo inacreditavelmente quente, principalmente na barriga e um pouco mais abaixo.

Shizuo colocou-lhe as mãos no ventre por baixo da roupa, com uma suavidade arrepiante, o que fez Izaya retrair-se e soltar um gemido baixo quebrando o contacto dos seus lábios.

"Shi-hn…!", Gemeu, mordendo o lábio inferior quando Shizuo deslizou lentamente as mãos pelo seu ventre e peito, tendo o cuidado de lhe acariciar levemente os mamilos arrepiados com os polegares, enquanto trazia a camisola de Izaya no processo. Tirou-lha, atirando-a para o lado, antes de num gesto rápido, fazer o mesmo à sua própria t-shirt.

"A tua pele é ainda mais macia do que imaginei...", sussurrou-lhe ele perto do ouvido com um sorriso de canto, depois de inclinar sobre ele, envolvendo-lhe o corpo com os braços, num abraço possessivo.

Izaya corou violentamente ao sentir o peito de Shizuo encostado ao seu daquela maneira. Era quente e demasiado próximo. O cheiro do corpo do loiro estava a levá-lo à loucura. Era um cheiro morno e inebriante. Como é que podia ser? Eles tinham tomado banho juntos, com o mesmo sabonete e tudo, como é que ele podia cheirar tão bem?!

E nem queria acreditar que aquele era o mesmo Shizuo de há dez minutos atrás.

Este Shizuo era um pervertido! Quando é que eles tinham trocado de personalidade?!

"Hn…hnn…Shizu-chan…ahn…", gemia ele sem se conseguir controlar, cobrindo o rosto com o braço.

Shizuo tratava o seu corpo como se fosse um doce particularmente apetitoso e isso era extremamente embaraçoso.

Sentia a língua quente e húmida deslizar devagar desde o seu pescoço até aos mamilos, com pequenos beijos suaves no percurso.

"Hnn…não…hnnn…!", Gemeu ele arqueando as costas e corando mais ainda, quando ele começou a sugar-lhe um dos mamilos avidamente, enquanto brincava com o outro, acariciando-o sensualmente com as pontas dos dedos.

"És sensível…e doce...adoro...", disse Shizuo com a voz rouca de desejo e um sorriso pervertido, antes de descer com os lábios para a barriga elegante de Izaya.

"Não digas essas co-coisas...idio-...hn…!", Tentou ele queixar-se, mas as palavras perderam quando os lábios de Shizuo traçaram caminhos impudicos na sua barriga.

"Hm…já está bastante húmido…", murmurou o loiro, num tom de voz provocante, quando colocou a mão dentro das calças de Izaya e lhe acariciou a erecção por cima da roupa interior.

Izaya abafou um gemido particularmente alto com ambas as mãos quando ele escorregou a mão para dentro da sua roupa interior, começando a masturbá-lo num ritmo sadicamente lento.

Ele já não conseguia controlar mais a própria voz, gemendo embaraçosamente com as bochechas completamente coradas, apertava agora o tecido da roupa da cama em busca de apoio.

Shizuo estava agora deitado de lado apoiado no cotovelo, e envolvia as costas de Izaya com esse braço, aproximando o seu corpo do dele. Atacava o pescoço elegante do moreno com os lábios e a língua, e tinha uma das pernas entre as dele. De relance ia deitando olhares deliciados ao peito arquejante, vendo-o o subir e descer rapidamente. A curva do pescoço dele, aquela pele macia e deliciosa. Ah, como é que era possível sentir-se tão excitado só de olhar para ele?

"Shi-shizu-shizu-chan…hn…hn…pára…eu v-vou…", gemeu Izaya desesperado, tentando avisá-lo de que…

"Vem-te à vontade…", sussurrou-lhe Shizuo ao ouvido com aquela voz rouca inacreditavelmente sedutora, mordiscando-lhe a orelha.

E aquele tom de voz foi quanto bastou para ele não conseguir aguentar mais, vindo-se na mão do loiro.

Sentiu Shizuo sorrir junto do seu ouvido, antes de ele se afastar dele e levantar-se.

Izaya ainda tinha a visão turva daquela sensação que o inundava com um calor sensual, e quando ia perguntar a Shizuo porque é que ele se tinha levantado ele já estava de volta e trazia consigo…

"Não…tu não estás mesmo a…estás…?!", Perguntou Izaya corando violentamente sentindo o coração bater-lhe no peito com força, quando ele se ajoelhou por cima de si.

"Estou", disse Shizuo simplesmente, com um sorriso sedutor, antes de se livrar das calças e da roupa interior de Izaya. Trouxera o leite hidratante de chocolate e colocara uma boa quantidade numa das mãos.

"Abre as pernas", ordenou com um sorriso de canto e aquela voz baixa cativante, e o único intuito de o provocar.

Izaya corou mais ainda, amuando ao sentir um calor sensual espalhar-se pelo seu baixo-ventre e por se sentir excitado com aquela _ordem_ obscena.

Mas fez o que ele lhe disse.

"Ahnn…!", Gemeu Izaya, sentindo lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos quando Shizuo introduziu dois dedos escorregadios dentro de si.

A dor, a vergonha, o calor abrasador que sentia, não foi capaz de evitar as lágrimas que lhe começaram a escorrer pelo rosto.

"Dói…?", Perguntou Shizuo em voz baixa ao vê-lo começar a chorar, baixando-se e beijando-o carinhosamente nos lábios.

Izaya anuiu e olhou-o com um ar levemente chateado, que com as lágrimas nos olhos lhe davam um aspecto encantador.

"Espera…eu acho que…", murmurou o loiro, antes de encontrar o que queria, fazendo Izaya tremer de prazer e gemer o seu nome agarrando-se ao seu pescoço.

Shizuo sorriu ao perceber que tinha acertado e torturou-o durante mais um bocado.

"Não-n-não…hn…não…faz…faz…de uma vez…eu quero o teu…!", Implorou Izaya. Aquele maldito estava a torturá-lo de propósito, ele não conseguia aguentar mais! O cheiro do creme parecia-lhe mais doce do que nunca, ou talvez apenas tivesse os sentidos demasiado apurados nesse momento.

Shizuo acedeu ao pedido dele, sentindo o peito pulsar de excitação. Era a primeira vez que faziam amor um com o outro.

Livrou-se então das próprias calças e da roupa interior, descobrindo a sua erecção latejante e também já um pouco húmida. Segurou Izaya pelas coxas e levantou-as, fazendo-o apoiá-las nos seus antebraços.

Izaya abraçou-se ao pescoço dele por impulso, ao ter noção do que estava prestes a acontecer.

E gemeu alto no ouvido de Shizuo quando este se introduziu dentro dele devagar. Doía, mas a sensação era inacreditável. E o calor, meu Deus, aquele calor sensual era viciante.

Ouviu-o gemer também baixinho enquanto entrava em si e isso fê-lo relaxar um pouco.

"Posso…?", Perguntou Shizuo com a voz cheia de desejo, perto do ouvido de Izaya.

Izaya beijou-o na bochecha em resposta, apertando mais o abraço.

Shizuo começou devagar, mas não se conseguiu controlar mais e movimentava-se agora com uma impetuosidade algo violenta, mas Izaya não se queixava, movimentando também os quadris e tremendo de prazer nos braços dele.

E _Deus_, aquele calor, aquela fricção, os lábios húmidos e lascivos que se encontravam em busca de mais contacto, o suor que lentamente cobria os dois corpos, as unhas que Izaya cravava nas costas de Shizuo no seu êxtase, o som da cama a ranger violentamente, as respirações ofegantes.

Ah, era perfeito.

"Izaya…", gemeu Shizuo com voz rouca, perto do ouvido dele, apertando-lhe as pernas nos braços.

Izaya que gemia também com a voz levemente rouca, não foi capaz de dizer nada, corado e a explodir como estava, foi apenas capaz de o abraçar com mais força.

E passados mais alguns instantes daquela loucura estonteante, atingiram o orgasmo quase em simultâneo libertando a voz do prazer do fundo da garganta, sentindo como se o mundo tivesse parado por causa daquele momento.

Shizuo colapsou em cima de Izaya e deixou-se ficar naquela posição a recuperar o fôlego.

Izaya ainda estava a ver estrelas, apertando Shizuo nos braços. Parecera-lhes mesmo que o mundo tinha parado, que o universo tinha parado naquele momento.

Foi surreal.

"Shizu-chan…", murmurou num tom de voz inegavelmente satisfeito, depois de controlar a respiração.

Shizuo abraçou-o pela cintura, e puxou-os a ambos lentamente até às almofadas, puxando as cobertas para cima dos dois corpos dormentes.

"Acho que precisamos de outro banho…", disse Izaya, rindo-se levemente, quando Shizuo o abraçou e deitou a cabeça no seu ombro.

"Sim, sim…amanhã…", resmungou Shizuo. Estava cheio de sono.

"Tsk…e vou ter de trocar os lençóis…", queixou-se Izaya, com um sorriso de canto, abraçando-o de volta.

"Amanhã podes dormir na minha cama…não precisas de trocar os lençóis", disse Shizuo em voz baixa, rindo-se da própria idiotice.

Izaya também se riu, bocejando. Também ele estava exausto de toda aquela acção, como seria de esperar.

"Nunca imaginei que fosses tão pervertido, Shizu-chan...", resmungou Izaya, corando. Ainda não se tinha recuperado do choque "És mesmo uma besta..."

E sentiu Shizuo sorrir de canto, perto do seu pescoço.

"Não me pareceu ouvir-te queixar da besta...", sussurrou o loiro, beijando-o suavemente no pescoço.

Izaya fez um ar amuado. Mas no fundo sabia que merecia algo assim, já que no dia-a-dia atazanava Shizuo até ele perder as estribeiras e rebentar com tudo, era apenas justo que Shizuo o atormentasse na cama. Ou se calhar não era assim tão justo, porque ele não podia dizer que não gostava de ser "atormentado" dessa maneira. Como era mais do que óbvio pela forma embaraçosa com reagira.

Era assim que eles eram, e sentia-se eternamente grato _ao que quer que fosse _por poder ter Shizuo.

"Boa noite, Shizu-chan…", desejou beijando-o na testa, sorrindo gentilmente.

"Boa noite, pulguinha…", desejou Shizuo, sorrindo ao sentir o beijo na testa e aconchegando-o nos braços, antes de adormecer.

Izaya corou ao ouvir o seu apelido dito daquela maneira tão carinhosa, antes de também ele o aconchegar nos braços e sorrindo, adormeceu também.

E com aquela materialização da paixão que os unia, selaram a promessa.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

Ah, eu estive uma tarde inteira a escrever este lemon, e depois de uma falha de energia, perdas massivas de sangue e feels overload, aqui está o resultado. Espero que tenha ficado do vosso agrado.

Fluff, fluff everywhere.

Espero que não esteja muito ooc, eu acho que a evolução foi gradual e adequada e tendo em conta que isto é um AU, é natural que haja algumas coisas diferentes, mas pá, eu sou suspeita, por isso fazei a vossa justiça. uwu'

**Comentário final:** Bem, confesso que esta experiência de escrever um AU foi completamente inovadora e que adorei, mesmo que alguns possam não ter gostado muito, eu realmente adorei (até fiz uns esquemas do circo e dos camarins e não sei quê, eu tenho demasiado tempo livre, God).

Alguma coisa que não tenham entendido, por favor perguntem-me, é para isso que eu aqui estou.

**Factos oficiais:** O Izaya pesa-se sempre à noite depois de tomar banho e não gosta mesmo que gritem com ele.

* * *

**Nota.:** Alguém que me fale sobre a troca de personalidades na hora H e sobre o pervert!Shizuo/tsundere!Izaya, por amor de Deus, eu ia tendo vinte enfartes a imaginar isso! AH! E o Izaya foi castigado por andar a provocar o Shizu-chan, a passar leite hidratante todo nu à frente dele...oh god...-morre-

Ok, confesso, adoro pervert!shizuo/tsundere!izaya, mas claro, só na cama, porque assim é que tem piada xD Há quem não goste, alegando que é ooc e não sei quê, mas eu acho que faz sentido assim, e posso dar até uma explicação física no caso do Shizuo, quem estiver interessado é só perguntar, porque eu para falar de lemon e afins estou sempre pronta. /proudperv

**Ps.:** O meu computador morreu, ou seja, agora não tenho net nem computador em casa (como já tinha a fic concluída e online não houve problema, mas devo ficar em hiatus durante uns tempos /choraparasempre).

* * *

**Até à próxima. ~**


End file.
